


Opposites Attract

by Pigeonpost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, All Human AU, Author Stiles, Chubbier Stiles, Finished in Draft, Graphic Eventual M/M Sex, M/M, OOC, Online Dating, Peter's a nice guy, Slow Burn To STEREK, Some Humor, Some angst, Tattoo Artist Derek, Unbeta'd, Unpleasant Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonpost/pseuds/Pigeonpost
Summary: "Stiles,!"  Lydia tapped her  Jimmy Choo clad foot impatiently and tossed her long, strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, " do you want to get laid or not?" The determined glint in her eyes was matched by the sharp edge to her voice."Yeah," Stiles  whined,  he was thinking more of a deep, long-lasting , loving relationship that led to kids and anniversaries. "but..........""But nothing," Lydia balled her hands and rested them on her hips, "Brett has got to go.""But," Stiles  protested, "I spent ages finding," Lydia's eyebrow rose disapprovingly, "ok, technicallystealing," Stiles corrected with a blush, "that guy's photo from the Internet and hours and hours making up that profile, couldn't we just keep some of it?"Lydia  glanced at the laptop. "Stiles sweetie," she said more patiently, "he's not you, he's a fantasy you made up and you deserve to be loved for who you are."





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over two years since Stiles had come out of a long-term relationship with the man he thought he was going to raise a family and spend the rest of his life with. Five since he left his dad in Beacon Hills and moved into the house his grandma left him. At twenty one he'd figured it was time to live on his own, not that he and his dad got along anyway and Jackson had left him for a skinny twink . The story of Stiles life.

So here he was, twenty six, single, a fairly successful children's author, living in the house his grandmother left him and Lydia wasn't taking a blind bit of notice of what he was saying, who'd have his life or a best friend like Lydia Martin...

"Stiles,!" Lydia tapped her Jimmy Choo clad foot impatiently and tossed her long, strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, " do you want to get laid or not?" The determined glint in her eyes was matched by the sharp edge to her voice.

"Yeah," Stiles whined, he was thinking more of a deep, long-lasting , loving relationship that led to kids and anniversaries. "but.........."

"But nothing," Lydia balled her hands and rested them on her hips, "Brett has got to go."

"But," Stiles protested, "I spent ages finding," Lydia's eyebrow rose disapprovingly, "ok, technically _stealing, _" Stiles corrected with a blush, "that guy's photo from the Internet and hours and hours making up that profile, couldn't we just keep some of it?"__

__Lydia glanced at the laptop. "Stiles sweetie," she said more patiently, "he's not you, he's a fantasy you made up and you deserve to be loved for who you are."_ _

__"Nobody's interested in who I am," Stiles sighed and looked at the screen, "at least with Brett I get _some_ dates._ " _

__It was true, Brett Stilinski his alter ego was quite popular. Of course when Stiles turned up instead of Brett with his pale skin, dark moles, nervous insecurity and defensive sarcasm his dates suddenly remembered vitally important previous engagements, or their mother, sister, father or brother was lying close to death in hospital and they just dropped by to say they couldn't make it. Oh, they were polite enough about it, generally and the way Stiles looked at it, it got him out of the house. Jackson Whittemore had a lot to answer for._ _

__But Brett never got him a second date._ _

__Brett was like an old friend, Superman to Stiles Clark, the man he wanted to be and never would be. It wasn't as if he lied, really. The guy did look like him - sort of. He was dark haired and brown eyed, the same as Stiles and if you squinted, he resembled him slightly around the mouth. All the same Stiles had to admit it was a photo his mother wouldn't have recognized, even if she was still alive and hadn't died when he was nine._ _

__At Lydia's command he removed his shirt and blushed hotly, not just because the pretty, pert red head (let's call a spade a spade) was his best friend and he'd known her since kindergarten, but at his thickened waist and roll of fat that he was too old to refer to as puppy fat. When Jackson was being kind he'd called him _chunky_ when he wasn't, plain fat. At least his shoulders and arms weren't too bad. He had average muscled biceps and broad shoulders, his chest lacked definition, pale nipples with rather too many dark moles._ _

__"Why do I have to strip off?" He asked frowning petulantly as Lydia snapped photos with her smartphone._ _

__"How many guys on that site are wearing shirts? Some of them are bare ass naked."_ _

__"Lydia!"_ _

__"What? because I'm a Lesbian and happily married to Allison I can't look?" She grinned playfully. "Come on Stiles strike a pose!"_ _

__Embarrassed at first, Stiles soon loosened up, striking mocking super model poses like those he'd seen on America's Next Top Model._ _

__Finally the time came to log in and delete Brett, consigning him to the digital graveyard. Sighing and hoping Lydia knew what she was doing he sat down and typed his user name and password into the gay dating site, _Soulmates.Com._ Stiles felt it was the most tasteful of the sites of it's type and their questionnaire both long and comprehensive. Of course there was still the usual close up's of the five, six, seven, eight, nine or oh my, ten inches members considered their best feature. Rampant cocks abounded, fat, thin, cut, uncut and all colors under the sun, some pierced and some tattooed, Stiles had inspected them all with a critical eye, It was purely research and it made sense to view the opposition. He fought off a panic attack when Lydia reached over his shoulder and deleted Brett's picture and then replaced it with one from her phone._ _

__"Trust me Stiles, this is much better." So said the happily married Lesbian._ _

__He groaned._ _

__Mumbling to himself as he answered questions about age, likes and dislikes, religion, character, hobbies, political leanings, he felt he had lost a friend as he replaced the contrived profile with a new one. True it wasn't a very good profile, but it had been his crutch for over ten months and he felt lost without it. When it came to the more intimate questions about his body and sexual preferences he hunched forward hoping Lydia couldn't see, When it came to asking him what he was looking for in a partner he was very tempted to answer with one word, _breathing_. Necrophilia did not appeal._ _

__Jesus he was a pathetic case._ _

__Stiles wondered miserably where Brett had gone, where did pseudo-personalities go when they were deleted? His distress seemed to have little effect on the determined red head. "Someone is going to love you Stiles not Brett, you."_ _

__Oh God, she was humming Matchmaker from Fiddler on The Roof._ _

__Stiles was a desperate man. On the one hand his writing was booming, literary accolades were falling into his lap and his agent and publisher begging him to consider writing an adult novel, but his personal life lay in ruins. His twenty seventh birthday loomed on the horizon, his one long-term relationship collapsed behind him, half a dozen one- night- stands, brief relationships and a string of almost dates and ahead a lonely, desolate future. All the same he couldn't help but wonder if the well intentioned meddler had improved or ruined his chances of ever getting a date again._ _

__He toddled home from Lydia and Allison's apartment carrying his precious laptop to look forward to yet another lonely weekend._ _

__

__Stiles looked up when his _office_ door opened and Scott entered carrying a few of his wood supplies for the burner. The sudden chill sent a shiver slithering down his spine and he rushed to help the smaller, dark haired man with his load. Working together the logs were quickly emptied from the truck and added to the small woodpile at the side of the outbuilding. Scott McCall joined Stiles by the stove in his office. They sat in couple of wooden rocking chairs and curled themselves around steaming mugs of hot chocolate._ _

__Stiles rocked gently. "Hey Scott got any plans for the weekend?"_ _

__Scott took a gulp of chocolate and flashed a bright smile. "Mom's taking the kids this weekend so me and Kira are going to get a head start on the Christmas shopping."_ _

__"Christmas shopping?" Stiles twisted in his seat and looked at the large calendar on the wall above one of the book shelves. Oh My God, was it really that time of year again? November 24th was circled in red. Thanks Giving, just over two weeks! He'd forgotten all about it, he was snowed under with writing deadlines and there was no way he could go home to Beacon Hills and that meant he'd have to make the effort and spend another awful Christmas with his alcoholic father . But at least he'd be here turkey day.Guilt ensured Stiles returned to Beacon Hills once a year, more or less to check his father was still alive, he doubted anyone would think to notify him if his dad died._ _

__"What about you Stiles? Any plans?" Scott's question drew his thoughts away from a turkey feast for one, perhaps he ought to get a large chicken? At least he'd be able to play his favorite video game uninterrupted._ _

__"Me?" Stiles struggled for an answer that didn't sound pathetic. "Oh you know us single guys," he lied, "I'll head out to a club, sink a few beers, watch football," he flipped a hand dismissively. No need to tell Scott he'd probably spend the entire time he wasn't cooking or eating, on the sofa controller in hand saving the world from yet another alien invasion. There was no need to make Scott feel sorry for him, Lydia and Allison were bad enough._ _

__Scott grinned . "Dude, you sure live life in the fast lane." He handed Stiles the wood order and he signed it off with a flourish. "I'll be heading out. " Scott stood and put his drained mug on the nearest surface and stretched. "Try to keep out of trouble buddy and I'll see you sometime next week with another order._ _

__Stiles nodded. "You too dude, give my best to your mom, Kira and the and kids."_ _

__Scott raised his hand and winked before sauntering to the door. He wasn't to know the only trouble stiles was likely to get into involved tentacled aliens doing dreadful things to his body. Stiles would gladly suffer the pain and torment if it meant that he'd be rescued by Intergalactic Space Captain John Hart. The dashing, dark blond, high cheek boned, body to die for and sapphire eyed hero of his game and dreams._ _

__How come they always had sapphire blue eyes?_ _

__Stiles watched Scott's black flatbed drive away and turned back to the office. He'd do another couple of hours before locking up and crossing the yard to the rambling old house he called home. That was one of the advantages of having the office in the yard, it kept home and work separate without commuting._ _

__Left alone and occupied in the fairly automatic job of editing several paragraphs he'd just printed out, Stiles allowed his mind to drift to the demise of Brett. Soulmates.Com advertised itself as the online dating miracle, it claimed hundreds of successful matches but was unspecific about how many had developed into permanent relationships and it was this Stiles sought. He would die a thousand horrible deaths before he would reveal to anyone even Lydia the lengths he had gone to, to secure a mate. He let everyone think he enjoyed the single life once Jackson had ditched him and it wasn't until Lydia discovered his profile by accident (and what was she doing on Soulmates anyway), that she had suspected differently. The truth was he hated living alone, he envied Scott his loving family and Lydia her committed mate._ _

__Hell, he couldn't even find a decent lodger, let alone live-in lover._ _

__His one foray into the world of renting out a room had been a catastrophe. Liam had bitched constantly about everything but mostly his cooking habits (Stiles liked to cook, it relaxed him, he was good at it and helped with his ADHD. Liam liked takeout) and living in Command Central instead of a house, Stiles didn't think his preoccupation with video games was worth calling an _addiction_. Anyway Liam flounced out owing three months rent. stiles had chalked it up to experience, served himself right really for placing an advert on Craig's List and taking the first and only applicant sight unseen. He didn't try again, he missed the company but needed neither the money nor the hassle._ _

__The laptop sat on his desk in the corner of the office, Stiles deliberately avoided looking at it but it called to him like a siren's song. He hadn't logged on to Soulmates since Lydia had changed the photo and he had updated his profile with, (God) the awful truth about himself. Why had he let her interfere? He'd been quite happy with Brett, the handsome, athletic, sports loving hunk who had attracted lots of attention. The way Stiles figured it, it was only a little white lie, he wasn't a bad person for embellishing the truth a little, was he? He thought that the men who wanted to meet him would forgive the lie when he showed up instead of Brett. They would get to know him, love him for himself. Of course they didn't hang around long enough to get to know him, most didn't even wait around to learn his real name. But it had been exciting, the prospect of each new date, hope springing eternal. Nobody could accuse Stiles Stilinski of not trying. Besides if he presented himself he'd never meet anyone, nobody wanted a comfortably padded, needy author of children's books ._ _

__"You're not fat," Lydia would comfort, "you've got big bones." And that was true, he had the shovels for feet and long boned fingers to prove it._ _

__Sadly even his alter-ego hadn't managed to secure him a second date._ _

__At last the siren's song proved too alluring to resist. He put away his pen and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, sat at his desk and fired up the laptop. In a couple of minutes he'd logged onto Soulmates. He winced at the new photograph, he looked like a lower class Italian mobster with his shaggy, dark hair, dark eyes and snub nose._ _

__Why wasn't he Teutonic looking like Jackson? Blond, blue eyed, handsome. He had no bother getting dates despite signing his name with an X and wearing a Mickey Mouse watch. Come to think of it, it was a miracle they ever got together, of course he was a stone maybe two lighter then and four years younger._ _

__He could easily tell even from the photo Lydia had added that the guy in it would benefit from some exercise. There again he had heard the camera added ten pounds, nearer twenty in his case. And who in their right mind would want to date a guy whose one claim to fame was that he won the Newbery Medal two years in a row? JK Rowling he wasn't._ _

__There again, sanity was vastly overrated. Interests: (and this was where it got really depressing) good food, cooking, gaming, movies, television (particularly police procedural dramas), sci-fi conventions, comic books, reading, research, pets (especially cats ). Surely there was a man out there appreciated those qualities in a prospective mate?_ _

__He quickly scanned the list of men that Soulmates had matched him to, strangely they were the same men they had matched to Brett. This only went to solidify Stiles belief that the long, detailed, comprehensive questionnaire they had him fill out played absolutely no part in the process.The site simply lobbed profiles at members and hoped one stuck. He scrolled through reply after reply getting more and more depressed as each prospective candidate had ticked the _Not Interested_ box on his profile. So much for Lydia's assertion of someone loving him for himself._ _

__Depressed and despondent he was about to log off when he noticed the icon in the corner of his profile that indicated he had a message. Hope flaring to life he clicked on it, only to find it was a message from Lydia. "Don't you dare think about changing your profile mister! You deserve someone who will love you for you."_ _

__She knew him so depressingly well._ _

__Stiles logged off, closed down the laptop and reached for his jacket, tucked the laptop under his arm and locked up. He stepped out into the chill night, it was crisp and cloudless the stars twinkled brightly above him in the black sky. Stiles looked up, what was that about wishing on a star? "Starlight, star bright, first star I see................" He wished for the man of his dreams, turned and walked toward the house._ _

__He'd barely gone two steps when there was a flash of gray and black striped fur and Toodles joined him, wrapping herself around and between his legs with a deep, rumbling purr. Stiles looked down at the over sized feline that resembled a small, gray tiger more than anything else. "Hey, trying to walk here." She looked up with emerald eyes and Stiles chuckled."C'mon it's time to eat." She ran ahead and dived through the dog flap in the back door, she'd out grown the cat flap._ _

__Stiles pulled the ring on the large tin of cat food. Toodles jumped up on the counter, ignored Stiles disapproving look and supervised the proceedings. She only jumped down when he put her ceramic bowl onto the floor, next to the matching one of water._ _

__As he wiped down the counter, Stiles stomach growled and he felt miserable so decided to whip up some comfort food, pasta and thick, spicy, tomato sauce. Tomorrow he'd go down the grocery store and get the makings for Thanksgiving. A turkey with all the trimmings and pumpkin pie though he'd probably buy the pie from Flo's, no matter how he tried he couldn't make pie like Flo. He turned on the radio while he cooked, a country station and it wasn't long before the mournful love songs full of woe moved him from miserable to depressed and he added a tub of Ben and Jerry's Boston Cream Pie Ice Cream to his tray. A sure sign it was going to be a long night._ _

__Here he was, about to reach twenty seven and he didn't even have a steady boyfriend let alone someone to come home to each night and share his life, his dreams, someone to grow old with, except Toodles. He'd had friends with benefits but they had eventually moved on to steady relationships or left town. They were still friends but without the benefits. Then out of the blue Jackson happened and for a while and he thought he'd cracked it. Just over two years they were together and eighteen months as live in lovers. He didn't see it coming, there again Stiles had a tendency towards the oblivious. Their relationship began to slide after a year and soon it was familiarity keeping them together more than affection. Just past their second anniversary Jackson announced he'd found someone else, a slim twink and the next day he was packed and gone. He left Stiles with a hole in his world , if not his heart. He threw himself into his writing and had all the renovations done to the house he'd always promised he'd do after he inherited it from grandma Stilinski and then the wonders of Soulmates. The thought of cruising the Gay clubs and bars horrified him and there was a certain safety and anonymity in digital matchmaking._ _

__For a while the chopping, stirring, simmering and food preparation distracted him but it ended up in a plastic bowl stacked in the fridge, the thought of eating simply turned his stomach. He stared at the empty kitchen from the doorway and tried to picture someone there, laughing, leaning on the counter while he cooked and trying to steal a taste of his sauce. He couldn't imagine the face. He sighed heavily, snagged the tub of Ben and Jerry and a spoon. Before he switched out the light his last thought was, I hope that star was listening. He went up to bed and Toodles followed him._ _

__

__It was Saturday. Stiles had disciplined himself not to work weekends and Toodles made herself comfortable on the window sill in the den. She dozed in the Winter sun or lazily watched the world go by. Stiles occupied himself for the best part of the morning cleaning the house and changing the litter tray, then getting in the old jeep that he was too sentimental to scrap and making the short journey to the local Mall. He bought a medium sized turkey and various items from the fresh produce section of the grocery store, avoided the young couple snogging in aisle seventeen and tried not to notice that he appeared the only one flying solo. He pulled several large tins of Toodles favorite cat food from the shelves in the pet section. When he glanced down and saw chocolate, ice cream, chips and cookies in his trolley that he didn't remember putting there, he knew it was time to leave. He made is way through the checkout, and drove home. He unpacked and put things away with the practiced ease of someone used to living alone and then wandered into the den. Toodles was gone, no doubt out terrorizing the local canine and rodent population alike._ _

__The laptop called to him from the coffee table and he fired it up and entered his user name and password for Soulmates, even as he did so he wondered at a masochistic streak that enjoyed torturing himself. Since yesterday five more profiles appeared on his homepage, four of them had already ticked Not Interested._ _

__Oh well, he expected nothing else._ _

__He clicked on the fifth profile and looked at the photo. His first thought was _'what a stunning man'_ and then he smiled. The guy had done the same as him, yanked some model's photo from the Internet. He wanted the guy's photo manipulation program too, because nobody could look like that in real life, could they? The guy in the photo was wearing a white wife beater, standing sideways, head turned toward the camera and a large colorful tattoo on his left shoulder and arm. Stiles was ambivalent about tats and on this guy it looked hot. He was ripped, slender, toned and had muscular biceps and sculpted chest, but elegant not bulky. He was tanned with thick black hair artfully styled and startling pale green eyes and a black scruff shadowing his cheeks and square jaw._ _

__Stiles stared._ _

__Someone who looked like that wouldn't be using a dating site, it had to be a hoax. He immediately thought of Lydia and then felt guilty, she wouldn't be as mean as that._ _

__With difficulty he pulled his eyes away from the photo. "Derek Hale.Gay male, self employed, twenty nine, 6 feet. Looking for a needy guy of my very own." Stiles read aloud to himself. It went on to say Derek had a thing for unusual or old fashioned names, outdoors, reading, healthy eating, murder mysteries and thought men who were good with their brains were hot. Of course that could mean anything from an ability to read and write to Mensa membership... Perhaps he was a serial killer, he had the looks... Stiles dismissed the notion with a shake of his head._ _

__He clicked on Derek's hobbies folder: Baseball, good food, reading, movies, fishing, long walks, sci-fi, pets (especially dogs, but I don't mind cats), working out. Stiles looked down at his roll of fat his mood dropping, that was something they didn't share._ _

__He clicked on his 'Interests' folder and Stiles spirits lifted seeing International Cuisine listed along with Tattoos, Classical Art, History and Artisan Crafts._ _

__"I suck at cooking big time." Derek's blurb stated._ _

__Stiles smiled at the image on the screen, "Gotcha covered there dude." Derek really did seem too good to be true and life had taught Stiles that things which appeared to be too good to be true generally were, like Jackson. There again if his profile were true they had a lot in common, a match made in cyber- heaven. He sighed, this guy was a Greek God, he was more like an overweight Shaggy Rogers, he'd never be interested in him. If he contacted him would he take one look at his photo and click 'Not Interested' before he even read how compatible they were? For one second Stiles thought of pulling Brett out of the digital graveyard and then he saw Lydia's angry face. "Don't you dare mister!" Shrugging and with a 'here goes nothing' attitude Stiles left Derek a simple two word message. _"Hey There!"_ Logged off and closed down the laptop as Toodles arrived looking for her lunch...._ _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles checked his laptop and stared and stared in disbelief at the screen, Derek had replied. He looked around his den for flying pigs or lurking genies, hell he couldn't remember buying any magic lamps. He turned back to the screen. 

A joke. 

This had to be a joke. He blinked hard, screwed his eyes shut and opened them, the photo of the handsome hunk was still there. Stiles clicked on the message icon. "Hey there yourself!" He looked furtively around for lurking wicked witches, Toodles stared at him from the back of the sofa. He turned back to the screen and continued reading. "How the hell did I miss your profile? Have you just joined the site? I'd love to meet you!"

Stiles blinked."You would?" He spoke aloud and Toodles looked at him curiously. Before he could think better of it, Stiles entered a reply. "What have you in mind?" He logged off and closed the laptop and went and prepared breakfast. After breakfast he pulled on his coat and went for a brisk walk around the block to relieve his restlessness, maybe he ought to get a dog to accompany him?. There was a nip in the air and a thin layer of crisp snow that crunched under his feet. Toodles watched him from the warmth and comfort of the den widow sill, shaking her head wondering at the folly of her human.

Stiles was back in under an hour and Toodles weaved in and out of his legs as he hung his coat in the hall and warmed his hands around a hot mug of coffee leaning on the kitchen counter. Stiles took the chill off some milk and filled her bowl and left her lapping at the white liquid as he wandered back into the den and logged on. There was another message.

"How about the Mall say 4 O'clock? Your profile says you're a gamer, so I guess you know where the video arcade is?"

The arcade, it was like a second home to him and he couldn't have chosen a better venue himself, plus it was within walking distance. Obviously Derek was cautious like him, he wasn't naive to the perils of online dating and the unwritten rule was always to meet in a public place until you knew the guy better. He quickly confirmed the date and logged off before one or both of them changed their minds.

He spent the next hour pacing under Toodles watchful eye and wondering if he'd done the right thing. He didn't really expect Derek to look like his photo, that was just impossible and at least he'd do more than his dates had done for him, he'd stick around and get to know the guy. Of course one look at him and Derek might run screaming into the night, well afternoon. He spent a long time in the shower and shaved with extra care. He dug out the aftershave Lydia had bought him for last Christmas and he was saving for a special occasion and was therefore unopened.

Clean, sweet smelling and beard free the next problem was what to wear. He tried on button downs, plaids and plains, knits and sweaters. Slacks in black, blue, brown and tan. He sucked in his stomach and tried for what made him look slimmest, decided nothing did and went for the familiar and comfortable instead. Finally he settled for a pair of newish blue jeans, a white T-shirt tucked in and a loose and open plaid blue shirt over the top. He pulled on clean socks, stuffed his feet into comfortable boots and combed his hair, but no matter how he tried, it refused to lay flat - he gave up. He pulled on his red hoodie and declared himself ready as he'd ever be. Toodles looked up from washing her paws, cast a critical eye and went back to licking.

He fretted and stressed all the way to the Mall. Was he too early, was he too late, did he look alright? Would Derek even show up? If he did would he like him? By the time he reached the Mall he had worked himself into a state. At this time on a Saturday afternoon in November the Mall was heaving with people. He sucked in a deep breath to steady his nerves and for once the smell of hot dogs made his stomach roil.

Shoppers ambled from shop to shop, the fountain was decked out for Christmas and it wasn't even Thanksgiving. A group of teens passed him two by two, holding hands and giving each other shy, loving glances. It started a deep yearning in him for someone of his own, someone to look at him that way, maybe even hold his hand.

As he neared the arcade the crowds thinned and the tinny Mall music was replaced by the whizz, bang, boom, chunk, chunk, beep, blap, zap and ching, ching from the machines. Brightly colored lights flashed in the dim cavernous interior and Stiles took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. It was as familiar as his own den. He glanced at his watch and then looked around for a vacant machine facing the entrance and he soon located one and took ownership. He settled himself into the well worn leather seat and looked around. He was a good ten years older than almost everyone in the place, but he didn't mind, he was a well known figure and most of the staff and regular players called him by his first name. He dropped a few tokens in the slot, left over from his previous visit and was soon absorbed in the game. He became more so as he adorned the digital persona of Captain John Hart, space hero and Nemesis of the dreaded Space Pirates, he and the pixilated hero were soon as one.

A trio of girls took the machine on his right and he concentrated harder on the game to drown out their constant squeals, shouts and giggles. Stiles didn't look up until one of the girls gasped and loudly declared."Oh My God, look at him!" Stiles lifted his head, glanced at the girl and followed the direction in which all three were staring, the arcade entrance. Stiles jaw dropped . Derek stood framed in the entrance. He stood casually, a black leather jacket draped over his left shoulder and held on by the crook of his index finger. He was every inch as his photo, from the black hair to sculptured chest hidden by a tight, plum colored Henley with sleeves rolled to the elbows, displaying roped forearms. His muscular biceps stretched the material and his blue jeans were impossibly snug. He turned his head this way and that, scanning the dim interior with pale, green eyes and his handsome, masculine face was thrown into sharp relief.

Wordlessly, Stiles slid from his seat and stood by the machine. Captain Hart was blown to digital hell by an ugly and grinning space pirate.

Derek saw him and a look of recognition filled his eyes and he grinned broadly and started forward through the arcade. He walked with a lithe grace and roll of his shoulders nodding good naturedly to the admiring looks of men and women alike. Stiles stood rooted to the spot. Derek reached him and leaned forward slightly to be heard clearly. "Stiles?" Stiles nodded, "I'm Derek Hale." He held out his large hand and Stiles shook it fighting the insane urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. "I'm very pleased to meet you." 

Stiles swallowed as Derek continued to hold his hand and smile. "I, I wow," Stiles stammered, "you came."

Derek frowned a little but continued to smile and hold Stiles sweating palm. "Why wouldn't I?"

Stiles smiled self-consciously. "I thought you might have," he shrugged,"changed your mind."

Derek nodded. "Well as you see, I haven't." Stiles became aware of Derek's thumb caressing the back of his hand and pulled it back, Derek let go and his hand fell."What are you playing?" He glanced at the machine.

"Oh, " Stiles shook himself."Space Pirates Of Zenon."

"I don't think I know this one. " Derek passed behind him his chest brushing against Stiles's back. Jittery nerves forgotten, Stiles libido hit overdrive and his cock twitched hopefully. Derek settled into Stiles seat and put his jacket on his knees. "So," he looked up at Stiles,"how's it go?"

Stiles leaned on the machine and quickly put a few tokens into the slot, but not quick enough that Derek didn't notice the top of the leader board. "M Stilinski, is that you?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered with a flush to his cheeks.

Derek frowned pulling together expressive, dark brows. "So Stiles isn't your real name?"

"No, yes..." Stiles stuttered and Derek looked confused. "Everyone has called me Stiles as long as I can remember but I was given an old family name, Mieczyslaw."

Derek blinked. "That's quite a name."

Stiles gave an embarrassed half smile. "My family is originally from Poland." 

Derek nodded in understanding. "I'm Swiss, German, Irish, English, Norwegian and Scottish." He chuckled as Stiles eyes widened. "I love history and researched my family tree. Mieczyslaw's cool,"  


Stiles gasped with pleasure as Derek pronounced his name perfectly, generally people didn't even try which is why he got the name - Stiles. Derek gave him a killer smile."I like unusual names, but would you mind if I call you Stiles?"

Stiles grinned. "Not at all, Derek." The Greek god's name rolled off his tongue.

"So," Derek turned back to the game, "M Stilinski?"

Stiles felt like a geek, thank God Derek didn't know he was the top scorer on over fifty percent of the machines, yeah, he spent way too much time at the arcade.

Derek's grin widened. "So Stiles, how do you play this sucker?"

Stiles quickly explained the game. He had to land Captain Hart's ship on the planet dodging the pirate's fire and without crashing and then choose a character to play. They had to fight their way through to rescue the colonists under attack, get them back to the ship, take off and defeat the pirates in a fierce space battle. Easy peasy.

Derek grasped the controls and was soon single-mindedly involved in landing the spacecraft and dodging enemy fire. Stiles stood behind the players chair and issued commands and advice. "Left, left, down, slowly, take it slowly." His hands clenched and unclenched as he fought the urge to wrest the control from Derek and show him how it was done. "Slowly, hold her steady." The ship settled on the surface of Zenon in one piece and both Stiles and Derek puffed out air in relief. "Now you have to choose one of the Characters to play."

The screen changed and displayed LEVEL TWO.'Please choose a character to play.'

Several rows of digital characters appeared with imaginative names and small profiles of their characteristics, attributes and abilities. Derek tried on several personas, the tough Sergeant, the old professor, the head of the colonists, the smart ass lieutenant, most of the good guys. Many players found the alien pirates just too creepy. Finally he pointed at the screen to a rather overweight, dark haired character. "How about him?"

Stiles shook his head," That's Corporal Smith. You don't want him he's not very exciting, sort of nerdy." Derek looked at him, "I like nerdy."

Stiles was astounded by the score Derek achieved with Corporal Smith before falling foul of a shape-shifting, brain sucking alien. After a few more games Derek stood up and shrugged on his jacket. "What say we stretch our legs?"

They strolled through the Mall side by side. "So Derek, " Stiles glanced at the gorgeous man beside him aware of the envious glances he was attracting, "is that you real name or what?"

Derek chuckled. "The one my parents gave me? Yeah." He cast Stiles a smile. "I came out when I was fifteen and to celebrate got my first tat. A triskelion on my butt. Hurt like a bitch!"

"Wow!" Stiles breathed."What did your parents do?"

"About my coming out or the tattoo?"

"Both."

"Well my dad died when I was thirteen."

Stiles's face fell, way to go Stiles. "I'm sorry."

Derek shrugged. "Shit happens. My mom, she was great. Hugged me and said I'd always be her son and she would love me whatever lifestyle I chose. She was less pleased about the tat." Derek chuckled. "What about you? I presume people know you're out?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't broadcast it, but most folks know. I don't hide it." Derek gave a brief nod. "There was no declaration, the truth sort of slithered out when I was eighteen or so. My dad still insists it's a phase I'll grow out of and my mom died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry." Derek sympathized.

The mood was knocked sideways for a few minutes and they walked in companionable silence.

"Your profile said you were self employed? What is it you do?" Derek asked.

Stiles cringed, he hated telling people what he did. "I write books."

"Cool, an author?" Derek gave a genuine smile.

"Yeah I guess."

"Anything I might have read?" Derek queried. 

"Um," Stiles tugged self-consciously at the hem of his hoodie, "not unless your into Little Red Tractor Books and shit like that. I'm a children's author. Mostly first and second grade. Although I've almost finished my first Young Adult novel.

Derek halted, his face excited."Really? You can do that stuff? That's great! My sister has the Little Red Tractor books for her youngest kids. I'm in awe of creative people."

Stiles chuckled at his enthusiasm."Yeah."

Derek snorted. "That is so fantastic, imaginative and shit."

"It's not Shakespeare."

"Don't sell yourself short, there's an art to capturing a kid's attention and engaging them in a story." Derek said somewhat breathlessly.

"Yeah," Stiles felt his cheeks go slightly warm. "It's harder than it looks."

" So what's your new novel about?" Derek smiled.

"A group of teenagers struggling to survive in a dystopian society, usual stuff." Stiles added with a dismissive shrug.

"I'd love to see your work." Derek said suddenly.

Stiles looked around quickly."Come this way." They pushed through what was left of the dwindling crowd. "See that book store there?" Stiles pointed as they walked toward the store. "They have a few of my books in the window."

Derek hurried forward until his chest brushed the glass of the store front 'Camelot, Literature For Young Minds' In the center of the window among all the other books was small circular display of Stiles work along with his postcard sized black and white photo. "Stiles Stilinski winner of the Newbery Medal. ' The caption read. Some of the Little Red Tractor books were artfully displayed - The Little Red Tractor Goes To Market, The Little Red Tractor Plows A Field, The Little Red Tractor Makes A Friend, The Little Red Tractor And The Stubborn Bull, The Little Red Tractor And Farmer Fred and most exciting of all - The Little Red Tractor To The Rescue. On the bright cover of each book was a smiley red tractor and some were open displaying pages of big, dark writing and colorful illustrations. They were beautiful, intricate and affectionately drawn by someone with a love of his craft displayed in every line.

"Did you do the illustrations?" Derek asked without taking his eyes off the display.

"Yeah," Stiles pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, "Not too awful are they?"

Derek turned to him. "Oh Stiles they're magnificent." He turned back. "You are so talented, truly gifted."

Stiles felt his cheeks redden and he shuffled from foot to foot. "It's just something I can do."

"You are far too modest my friend." Derek smiled. "How long does something like that take to create?"

"It depends, each book, each story is different. He thought. " On average about a hundred hours for a tractor book and another fifty to illustrate. That's the actual writing and drawing after everything has been planned and plotted out, drawings done in rough. There's editing and putting together on top before I hand it to my publisher." 

Derek nodded, the tractor books were quite short so longer books took significantly more time, There were other titles in Stiles display for older children Derek noted.They turned away and walked back toward the fountain. "You're self employed too, what do you do?" Stiles asked Derek curiously.

Derek smiled."I'd like to think I make dreams come true."

I have a few you can work on, Stiles thought and rammed his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Actually you've already seen some of my work."

"Uh?" Stiles looked confused.

"My tats. I own a tattoo parlor." Derek chuckled at the surprised look on Stiles's face. "Marbled Skin' over on Lexicon and Fifth."

"I know it," Stiles nodded, "I've been past a few times. Hell I thought it was a high tech beauty parlor with an odd name."

"Hmm," Derek pouted, "tattoo parlors have a bad rep. People think tattoos and they think down town, seedy places, back alley's with questionable hygiene. Well not Marbled Skin, we'd put a hospital to shame. Plush decor, good seating and lighting, private rooms, nurses, certified tattooists, latest computerized equipment, hypnotherapy to help the pain or really nervous. I'm also certified to do laser removal, but we don't do piercing." Derek reeled off.

"Wow."

"Ever thought of getting a tat Stiles?"

"Me? No." He shook his head."I scream at the dentist and that's at the sight of the anesthetic needle!"

Derek laughed. "All the same I'd like you to see the place, meet the crew. If you'd like?"

Stiles had seen Derek's arm, he wondered where else he was tattooed besides his butt and if it was too soon to ask. "I'd like that, you must come visit my office."

Derek winked. "That's a date then."

They walked a little further and suddenly Derek took hold of his hand. "C'mon my turn to show you something." They headed to the North end of the Mall and suddenly Stiles knew where they were going and terror gripped him. Chocolate Paradise - it was the shop above all others Stiles tried to avoid. It was the plain and simple truth that Stiles loved chocolate and the only thing worse that he could imagine than Chocolate Paradise was to be trapped in Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Once he entered the shop he feared he might never come out. He walked slower the nearer they got and Derek turned to look at him curiously."You don't like chocolate?"

"It's not that," Stiles said miserably, "I like it too much."

Derek smiled." This is my favorite shop in all the world and you can't like chocolate too much. Don't worry pup, I'll take care of you."

Stiles's heart leapt, Derek had called him pup and it wasn't as if they were far apart in age, sexual experience, maybe. With lifting spirits he followed Derek into the shop. He hovered by the door as Derek strode up to the counter. The delicious aroma of chocolate assaulted his senses and Stiles reeled. He daren't follow Derek to the counter for fear he wouldn't leave without a huge bag of the delicious confectionary and that would do nothing to diminish his expanding waistline.

"Hello Mr Hale." The girl beamed.

"Hello Mary," Derek smiled, "half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries, please." He turned to Stiles. "You do like chocolate strawberries, right?"

Stiles nodded wordlessly . Next to curly fries chocolate covered strawberries were set to be his favorite food.

Mary used tongs to lift the strawberries into a small, pink box. Derek paid and said goodbye and they left, Derek carrying the strawberries carefully. "Let's sit in here." Derek led Stiles into the dim interior of what would soon be opening as a coffee house and they found an out of the way table.

Stiles watched as Derek opened the box and pulled out an enormous strawberry and then did the unthinkable, he brought it to Stiles's lips. Stiles's breath hitched and he was held in the beam of his pale green eyes and Stiles opened his mouth and accepted the sinful offering. He bit down and a jolt of pure pleasure went through him and straight to his groin. A sultry, seductive, knowing smile played around Derek's lips. Bite by bite he fed Stiles the sweet confectionary. Never before had anyone fed him since he was a child and in the last six months they were together Jackson had spent nagging and taking food off him. Derek fed the strawberry to Stiles, an act Stiles found far more sensually erotic than he believed eating a strawberry could be.

Derek took a strawberry and nibbled it, never breaking eye contact with Stiles. Stiles watched, a squirmy feeling unfurling in his stomach and making him achingly hard. He wondered if Derek was being deliberately provocative or was it something he did subconsciously? Sitting here like this with Derek was far more intimate and erotic than any sex Stiles had ever had.

To Stiles's dismay the box emptied too soon and Stiles had never touched one strawberry with his hand. No lover had fed him before other than - "There's left overs in the fridge."

The moment came, he looked into Derek's eyes and wondered if he ought to invite him home, perhaps on the pretence of showing him his YA novel. Stiles wondered what he should do, he didn't want to appear forward and yet he didn't want to appear uninterested, anything but that. Several openings came in the course of conversation but the words seemed to stick in his throat. He couldn't shake off the feeling of 'too good to be true'.

When he finally screwed up the courage, he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off when Derek looked at his watch."Well it's been nice meeting you Stiles, time's getting on and they close the doors at nine."

Five hours? Had it really been five hours? Derek stood and held out his hand and Stiles shook it and then Derek spun away and walked off, leaving Stiles bereft. They seemed to be doing so nicely, what had he done wrong? Stiles wanted to howl out his misery, instead he held his peace and watched his dreams walk away and out the door.

If Derek wanted to meet again he would have asked for his number. Oh well, it was a beautiful dream for one afternoon, he was grateful to Derek for that.........


	3. Chapter 3

It snowed Sunday night. When Stiles crossed the yard to his office Monday morning, the fresh snow crunched under his heavy tread. Toodles had decided to forgo terrorizing the local neighborhood in favor of spending the day with her human (who appeared more than normally depressed) and curling up by the stove and sleeping the day away. She preceded Stiles leaving her paw prints in the pristine snow. Stiles purposely left the laptop in the house, there was no use in torturing himself about what might have been or distracting himself from his heavy workload. He had a deadline to meet.

He was soon fully absorbed in his work. It was a pivotal chapter in his YA novel and required concentration and frequent checking of detailed notes. He had been working solidly for perhaps a couple of hours and was thinking of stopping for a mug of coffee or better still, hot chocolate. The door to the office opened and the bell tinkled, there was an icy chill and Toodles raised her head and glared at the thoughtless intruder. A young man in a brown uniform carrying both a long package and a clipboard entered the office, Stiles looked up with a frown.

"Package for S. Stilinski."

"Me?" He wasn't expecting a delivery.

The young man handed over the long cardboard package and held out the clipboard. " Sign right there." He pointed and Stiles put his package on the desk and used the biro tied to the clipboard to sign where the delivery man indicated. "Thanks. Have a nice day Mr Stilinski." The young man turned and breezed out of the office.

"You too." Stiles called as the office door closed. He stared at the red and white package. "I wonder who it's from?" He said aloud and Toodles gave him a look which clearly indicated she wasn't clairvoyant. Stiles looked for a return address or any indication who had sent it, there was none. He shook the package and then wished he hadn't as he read FRAGILE. HANDLE WITH CARE, oh well, too late now. Story of his life really.

He left the package on the desk and made a mug of coffee, sat and studied it. These things shouldn't be hurried, Stiles had learnt that the anticipation was usually the best part and he'd probably open it to reveal a new laser printer cartridge he'd forgotten he'd ordered. Not that, that wasn't exciting.... God he needed to get out more. He scratched Toodles ear and she gave a rumbling purr in her sleep. He half contemplated setting the package aside and opening it after lunch, but curiosity got the better of him and he carefully undid the box.

It was a single, long stemmed, *Black Magic Rose and a plain, glass vase to hold it. The end of the stem was carefully wrapped in soaked cotton wool and held in place by a plastic bag and elastic band. Stiles stared, and stared. Who the hell would send him a rose? The bell tinkled and Scott breezed in, walked to the stove pulling off his thick gloves and warming his hands. "Hi Stiles I've brought the logs you ordered." Toodles raised her head and Scott scratched under her chin. She purred.

"Uh?" Stiles blinked at him.

"Aha, whatcha got there?" Scott examined the box and rose.

"It came a while ago, must be a mistake or something."

"Classy, expensive too. I sent Kira one like that once, who's it from?"

"Dunno." Stiles replied quickly.

"Well the envelope shows it's no mistake, It's addressed to S. Stilinski. "

Scott reached into the box and plucked a small, white envelope from among the green tissue paper. Stiles lunged and whipped the envelope from Scott's hand. The smaller man chuckled. "Whoa dude! You got a secret admirer then Stiles?"

Ignoring the friendly taunt Stiles tore open the envelope and found the small, plain, handwritten card within.

"I had a wonderful time and would love to see you again. Derek."

 

Stiles's heart leapt into his mouth. Derek had, had a wonderful time? Despite the gray and overcast day outside and the threat of more snow, a ray of sunshine penetrated Stiles's world. Derek wanted a second date.

He helped Scott unload the wood and stack it with his other supplies. He signed off on the delivery order and they shared mugs of hot chocolate. Scott said no more about the rose or the bright look that had crossed Stiles's face and glint in his eye. Stiles was a good friend and if there was something he wanted to share he would do it in his own time. Scott left just under an hour later and Stiles decided to break for lunch.

He went quickly across the yard, Toodles racing ahead and diving through the dog flap. He carried the precious rose, still in its box with infinite care. Once in the house Toodles jumped on the counter top and watched as Stiles carefully unpacked the rose. He put water in the vase and emptied the small pack of crystals that came with the rose into the water and then added the rose itself. He placed it on his tray beside his plate. Absently he reached into one of the cupboards, pulled out a large tin of salmon and opened it, emptying the contents into Toodles bowl.

Toodles watched silently, she only had salmon as a special treat. Her Birthday (which by mutual agreement they had decided was the day she found Stiles), Christmas, Stiles's Birthday and today being none of those she didn't want to break whatever spell Stiles was under. She jumped down when he lowered her bowl and rubbed purring against his legs to show her gratitude. Stiles swiped the counter with antibacterial wipes and got the bowl of left over pasta from the fridge. Pasta sauce always tasted better after a few days.He heated it, put it onto his plate and carried the tray carefully into the den.

He settled himself, lifted the rose from his tray and put it on the table so he could see it and pulled the laptop toward him with one hand. He logged on to Soulmates.Com literally dying to know if there was any word from Derek. Sure enough he found a message:

"I've been kicking myself since last night. I can't believe I didn't get your number. I don't know if you have plans and it's real short notice so say if it's not convenient. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

Derek wanted to take him out to dinner? Stiles punched the air. Toodles stared at him from the doorway.

"Do you know the little Japanese place on the corner of Vine?"

Stiles's hands shook as he typed a reply. "I got your rose, thanks.Yes I know the place. Does 7 O'clock suit you?" Stiles hit send and turned his attention to eating his pasta and by the time he'd finished there was a response.

"7 is fine and you're most welcome."

Stiles grinned at Toodles on the arm of the sofa washing her paws."I have a date!" She blinked at him.

 

Stiles had never once set foot in the popular Japanese restaurant with the unpronounceable name on the corner of Vine, which was a great pity. It was cozy and warm, delicious smells wafted from the grills set up at each table and red and gold silk lanterns hung over the tables. The feel of Derek's hand resting in the small of his back didn't hurt either.

"Table for two Sir?" The kimono clad waitress asked.

"Please," Derek replied, "in the back if possible."

She nodded and led them through to a table in the back dining room. Stiles hadn't realized that it was possible to see the lake from the restaurant and the house lights shimmered with the moon on the black water. It was unashamedly romantic. "I love looking over the lake when I eat here." Derek commented casually as they sat down. They were several tables away from the nearest diners and could talk openly. Haze rose from a hot grill near them."Do you like Sushi?" Derek asked.

"I have never been brave enough to try it. " Stiles confessed.

"Well you don't have to, but I could order an appetizer if you like?" Derek flashed his killer smile. Stiles loved that smile.

"Getting to know you means learning about what you like. Go for it, I'm game." Stiles added bravely.

Stiles had absolutely no idea what Derek ordered but the waitress soon appeared with a beautiful rectangular, ceramic dish of small pieces of artfully arranged and colorful pieces of food.

"This is sashimi, thinly sliced raw seafood. It's very similar to sushi but is more delicate and it doesn't come with vinigered rice." He explained. "Those are daikon and shiso leaves," he continued, "and that's a bowl of shoyu, soya sauce for dipping." He pointed to each item in turn. "The green paste is wasabi and ground ginger a sort of Japanese horseradish if you will. It's an acquired taste and very hot."

Stiles was astounded at Derek's patience and knowledge. "The fish is tuna, octopus, squid and mackerel. One of the best ways to eat it is in a California Roll." Derek proceeded to illustrate how to make a roll. He took a sliver of what looked like flesh-colored paper, added a small amount of the green paste, added thin slices of the raw seafood and rolled it up. Then using chopsticks lifted the small morsel to his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed appreciation.

Determined to try, Stiles mimicked him using fingers instead of chopsticks. It was delicious and the first bite ignited on his tongue, "Not bad, not bad at all."

For a while, Derek kept a close eye on him and then resumed the conversation. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh," Stiles watched as Derek made a roll with enough wasabi to make his eyes water just watching him. "Too many to count."

"Me too," Derek responded enthusiastically, "classics or remakes?"

"Depends on the movie. I love the original Starwars but the new ones rock. Though I don't think anyone could top the original Rocky Horror Show."

"You too? I love that movie! Oh man!" Derek enthused.

They proceeded to sing off key. "Let's do the Time Warp again." Dissolving into laughter at the waitresses puzzled look.

The mirth died down. "What did you want to be when you grew up?" Derek asked.

"Besides Frank N Furter?" Stiles giggled. " A firefighter."

"Oh God, me too!"

The evening progressed and they discovered they had such a lot in common and after the best meal and the best time Stiles felt he had ever had, it was time to leave. Stiles was sure Derek would invite him home and had already planned to say yes, but he didn't. Instead he dropped Stiles at his house. "Goodnight, " Derek grinned, "I had a great time. Do it again? You choose where."

Stiles nodded. What? That was it? No goodnight kiss, nothing? Stiles was bitterly disappointed. Still even without ending naked, he couldn't remember a date he'd enjoyed more and all being well, he'd get another chance.

Wednesday they ate at a little family run Italian restaurant that Stiles knew. It was homely and cozy and the food was to die for. Over pasta and wine they talked and got to know more about each other, Stiles plucking up enough courage to take a lead with the questions. "So, Derek any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters. Laura's older, Cora's younger. Mom and dad were married years, a real love match." He drew in a shuddering breath. "The kind of relationship I'd like." Derek pushed pasta around his plate with a fork. "Dad died suddenly of a massive heart attack when I was thirteen. " His eyes swept up to Stiles face. "It came out of the blue and they found him slumped dead at his desk. Mom was devastated." Stiles made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. Derek took a sip of wine. "We were really cut up about it." He swirled the wine around in his glass. "A year later my uncle Peter, my mom's younger brother, his wife divorced him and he lost his house and came to live with us, he was offered a position here at the museum. He's a Historian, specializes in books, the rare, really old stuff, manuscripts, scrolls. He's a great guy."

"Treasure maps." Stiles quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish," Derek chuckled. "Luckily we have a big, family house." Derek looked at Stiles over the rim of his glass. "How about you?"

"Only child. My parents never really wanted a family. I was a kinda nasty surprise." Concern filled Derek's eyes. "My old man had a Vasectomy to make sure it didn't happen again."

"But your childhood, it was alright?" Derek asked tentatively.

"Well yeah, I spent the Summers with grandma Stilinski, she was a lovely old lady. It was her taught me to cook. My mother didn't cook, except disastrous Christmas dinners." Stiles gave a snort, Derek might as well know the truth. "My dad was too drunk to notice me most of the time." Derek never said a word. "Grandma cooked everyday, wonderful food, the rest of the time I lived on burgers and curly fries. Thankfully I was saved from being a fat kid by my ADHD and nervous energy. I've only gotten fat in the last few years.

"Cuddly." Derek said quietly.

"Whatever." Stiles took a gulp of wine. "I left home as soon as I could, stocked up on cook books, watched all the cookery programs. " He shrugged. "But I have a sweet tooth, desserts, candy, and curly fries are my downfall."

Derek nodded, he had a sweet tooth too, but he didn't think Stiles would appreciate the fact he lived on nervous energy, worked out and never gained an ounce. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Italy, all that architecture." Stiles answered without hesitation.

"Me too, history and art." Derek laughed. "Erica went there last year, she said it was amazing."

"Erica?" Stiles's heart suddenly began to pound.

"Tattoo artist works for me. She's like every biker chick you've ever imagined." Stiles had never imagined any. "All leather and lace, heart of gold."

Stiles was just a little bit jealous, just a little.

Friday it was Indian and they discussed their futures over steaming bowls of curry and rice.

"So, Stiles where do you see yourself in five years?" Derek asked.

It was the question Stiles dreaded and he took a deep steadying breath. This was where Derek leapt up and ran screaming into the night. Heart pounding and eyes fixed down on the bowl in front of him Stiles knew if they were to have a future together, he had to tell the truth. He laid down his cutlery. "I want to wake up every morning beside the man I love and who loves me. I want to fix his breakfast and kiss him goodbye as he goes to work. Then get the kids off to school, cross the yard and go to work in my office." He held his breath.

"How many kids?" Derek asked, glancing up at him.

Stiles raised his eyes expecting to see Derek laughing at him. He was looking at him seriously. "Two, one of each."

"Yeah, me too. I like kids."

The conversation flowed easily and Stiles found himself sneaking sly glances at his gorgeous companion and imagining a Derek and Derektte sat between their doting fathers playing video games or watching a movie.

The night threatened to end as it always did, Derek saying goodnight and walking away and sliding into his gleaming Camaro. It was true things had escalated into touches on the arm, small of the back or shoulder but nothing more. Derek never made any move to kiss him, not even goodnight and Stiles was frustrated as hell. Was Derek playing a game? Was the truth he wasn't interested and too polite to say? Perhaps he enjoyed Stiles company, but well padded bodies turned him off? Stiles didn't know if the could be just friends but he didn't want to lose Derek.

It was Stiles turn to choose where they ate and he took his courage in both hands. "How about my place?" For a moment time seemed to stop.

Derek raised an eyebrow and seemed to weigh things up before speaking. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded. "Certain." He answered.

"What time?"

"Seven ok?" Stiles held his breath.

Derek nodded. "Seven's fine. It's a date."

Derek pivoted and Stiles watched him cross the parking lot and open the door of his black Camaro and slide behind the wheel. He watched the man he couldn't quite figure out, drive away.......


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Stiles was up by six and prepared the house from top to bottom. He cleaned, dusted and polished, prodded, primped and fussed. Toodles, convinced her human had at last taken leave of whatever senses he had, took refuge in the center of the bed in one of the spare rooms.

Stiles stood in the doorway of his pristine bedroom and studied the large double bed with the carved headboard. Was changing the bedding tempting fate? Was he being too hopeful? On the other hand.... He changed the bedding he checked the sell by date on the lube in the bedside drawer and condoms, they were out of date. He'd get more at the Mall.

That was being hopeful.

He opened the set of towels Lydia had given them when Jackson moved in, but they somehow never got around to opening and draped them over the rail. Put out new soap, washcloth, shampoo and toilet roll. He'd buy toothpaste, a toothbrush and disposable shaver when he went to the Mall. Ok, he was being way too hopeful but he was a better safe than sorry kind of guy. He went downstairs, donned rubber gloves and started on the litter tray, halfway through, he stopped.

He hadn't told Derek about Toodles.

His breath caught, Derek's profile said he liked pets especially dogs, but that he didn't mind cats. Suppose he was allergic? Suppose Toodles didn't like him? It was more than possible, she'd hated Jackson. He hated her and there'd been open warfare from the moment she set paw in the house. Jackson left within six months of her arrival and it would have been easy to blame the breakup on her, but it wasn't her fault. She was a symptom not the cause.

His mind whirled and he envisioned all kinds of scenarios, none of them good. He contemplated locking her in a spare room but the last time he did that, she'd shown her displeasure by shredding the drapes and not speaking to him for a week. He could ask Lydia and Allison to take her for the night, they had a mutual admiration society going and the girls would love to have her. But Lydia would give him the third degree and he wasn't ready to divulge Derek to the curious red head, just yet. He breathed deeply attempting to bring his racing heart under control, he wasn't ready to lose either Derek or Toodles. He'd have a serious talk to her and explain how important it was she was nice to Derek, yeah that would work...

By midday he was satisfied with the state of the house and Toodles emerged from the spare room to watch from the window as he climbed into his jeep and drove to the Mall. He bought odds and ends at the drug store and then set off for the large grocery outlet. He pushed his cart up and down the aisles happily humming to himself and for once not envying the couples and families shopping around him. He had the menu planned out and the old adage the way to a man's heart is through his stomach played in his head. Derek wouldn't know what hit him. He was at a loss to understand the man's reticence, but he hadn't run off on him, not yet and hope sprang eternal in Stiles heart.

He made it through his shopping and through the checkout in record time and hummed all the drive home. An assortment of greens were shredded and tossed and then put into the glass serving bowl and left in the fridge to chill along with the wine. The air in the kitchen became infused with ripe tomato, garlic and oregano as Stiles created the sauce and then stuffed pasta shells with cheese. He resisted the urge to taste as he went and put his cheese laden dish into the oven. He dunked Naples biscuits in espresso and counted and then took them out and layered them in a glass bowl for tiramisu, one of his favorite desserts. He put the bowl into the fridge and went to prepare.

He shaved and showered more carefully than he'd ever done. Washed his hair and cut both his finger and toe nails and brushed his teeth, swilling his mouth with the strongest mouth wash he could find. He used both deodorant and after shave. He dressed, deciding on a white T-shirt, open red and white plaid shirt and jeans, hoping that layering really did make you look slimmer. Lastly he combed his hair and inspected himself in the mirror. It was the best he could do and with a philosophical shrug he went downstairs for a 'coming to Jesus' talk to Toodles.

Stiles talked and Toodles listened politely as he poured out his heart. She understood nothing but she knew the tone and she read his body language. He was tense and worried and he wanted something from her. There was an air of anticipation in the house and two places had been laid in the dining room. There was a candle and the plates matched and he was using the best glasses and cutlery. Her human was expecting company and he was worried about it. For his part Stiles fell back on the tried and true method of feline bribery. There was salmon and a bowl of cream for her, Toodles was not above taking a bribe and accepted graciously.

And then sharpened her claws on the tree in the yard, like her human she believed in being prepared.

For the next hour Stiles fretted and fussed, paced and talked to himself. He moved knickknacks, plumped up cushions, straightened pictures. He checked his food a dozen times and the longest hour of his life dragged by. When the bell finally rang he jumped and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and opened the door and his jaw dropped. Stiles had always thought Derek perfection and tonight was proof. He stood on Stiles doorstep wearing a broad smile, a bottle of wine in his hands. The smile sent a jolt of electricity through Stiles body. From that moment Stiles gave up all pretense, he was a goner. Derek was the living embodiment of the word handsome from his thick black hair, clear, green eyes to his chiseled pecs and he possessed a heart of pure gold. What the hell was he doing with the likes of Stiles? Stiles didn't care anymore, he was there and that's all that counted and if he ever walked away he'd take Stiles heart with him.

Derek waited patiently for Stiles to invite him in. After a few moment Stiles pulled himself together. "Please, c...come in Derek."

Derek had only taken three steps inside when two things happened, his nose twitched filled with the delicious aroma of Stiles cooking and Toodles arrived. She walked stiffly up to Derek her tail ramrod straight and her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. She walked around Derek, looking up at him. "Oho, who do we have here?" Derek said looking down and smiling as he held the bottle of wine out to Stiles.

Stiles took the bottle and closed the door. "This is Toodles, I'm sorry I didn't mention her. You don't mind do you? You're not allergic or anything?"

Derek glanced up at Stiles worried face. "It's fine Stiles, I'm not allergic and I don't mind cats." He hunkered down but didn't offer to touch her as Toodles circled him, sniffing at his clothes. "Well aren't you a beautiful, big, girl." Toodles liked his voice and the spicy, woody scent of the man, even when it made her sneeze.

"She's not unfriendly, just a bit reserved."

"Like her human." Derek commented as he scooped her up in his arms and stood.

Stiles held his breath waiting for the screech and slash of claws, but they didn't come. What came was a loud rumbling purr as Derek chucked her chin and scratched behind her ears. Toodles closed her eyes in bliss. She was very possibly in love, Stiles had to mate with this wonderful human as soon as possible!

"Oh man! " Derek inhaled deeply. "What is that delicious smell?"

"I made stuffed pasta shells," Stiles grinned, "I hope you like it."

Before sitting down in the dining room Derek pulled Stiles into a brief hug. "I have been thinking about this all day."

"You have?" Stiles smiled shyly.

"Someone cooking for me? You bet!" He sat down. "I burn water."

They talked over the salad course. "So how was your day at the parlor?" Stiles asked.

Derek's head rose and for a second his expression was one of confusion then replaced with a look of wonder.

For a moment Stiles thought he'd blown it, perhaps Derek didn't like to talk about his work? They never had, they'd always talked about his writing. "Did you do any interesting tattoos?" Stiles persisted.

"Yeah, " Derek began hesitantly. "There's one guy having a really big piece done, on his back."

"What of?" Stiles queried.

Derek looked at him, Stiles appeared genuinely interested, curious. "It's an orange and white koi leaping out of the water, There's foliage overhanging the water and water lilies floating on the water. He's a big guy and it'll cover the whole of his back when it's done."

"Wow, how long does something like that take to do?"

"Six months near enough. Something that big you can't rush, has to be done bit by bit, given time to heal."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well personally I think it depends on the person's life experience. Someone who has been around a bit, experienced pain, it's no worse than," Derek shrugged, "mild toothache. To someone else it's going to be the worst pain they've ever experienced. The younger they are the worse it tends to hurt. When I had my triskele on my butt, it hurt like a bitch, couldn't sit for a week. My mom said it was my own fault." He grinned.

"Do you do our own designs?"

"Yeah mostly." Derek answered almost bashfully "but there's some pretty standard ones we buy in."

"Wow I'd really like to see some."

"You would?" Derek looked genuinely pleased.

"Sure," Stiles answered with a warm smile. "I did say I scream at the dentist 's needle ?" Stiles reminded him. They both chuckled.

They talked over the main course. "So how did you come by Toodles?" Derek asked.

"About three years ago I was crossing the yard, it was pouring with rain and she was huddled near my office a tiny bundle of soaked fur. I looked around but there was no mom, nothing. I picked her up, wrapped her in a towel and took her to the vet. He wasn't hopeful and it was touch and go for about a week. She pulled through and he asked me what I wanted to do. The shelter would take her and being so young she stood a good chance of finding a home." Derek nodded and Stiles took a sip of wine. "I never had a pet, always wanted one and next thing I knew I said I'd take her. Cost me a fortune in bills, flea powders, shots, worming tablets, beside the basket, litter tray, collar, food, toys. " He shrugged. "Jackson hit the roof, went on and on about the cost, fleas, worms, germs, hairs. When he stopped shouting I simply said 'my house, my money, my cat'."

Derek nodded. "Good for you." He raised his head and looked at Stiles expectantly. "Jackson?"

Stiles sighed. "The guy I was living with at the time. We were together over two years."

"Long time." Derek commented.

"The first year was good, I was about fifteen, twenty pounds lighter when we first got together. He was a jock type, handsome, blond, blue-eyed, muscled, too good to be true. Liked sports, working out, running. He was a personal trainer."

"How did you meet?" Derek looked over the rim of his glass.

"He knew, Scott McCall my wood supplier. Jackson did deliveries when Scott was ill one time and we talked, got on well and just sort of drifted into a relationship. Time came when he needed a place to live and he moved in. After about a year he started to nag me about my weight, how I dressed, how I looked even said I was wasting my time writing books for kids. Of course it sapped my confidence, made me depressed and I ate more, so he nagged more. It was a vicious circle."

Derek nodded, concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I should have seen it coming. The first year was pretty good so I hardly noticed I'd put on weight because I was content. Jackson had always said he wanted kids but every time I brought it up, he got a panicked look In his eyes and made excuses why it wasn't the right time. The house needed modernizing, we were too young, kids would get in the way of my working from home. Eventually we stopped having sex and he moved into one of the spare rooms and we lived separate lives, but he was company, he was here. Then he wasn't. Just announced he had found someone else. A skinny twink called Nathaniel, next day he was packed and gone. I wasn't really cut up, by then I'd stopped loving him, if I ever did." Stiles added glumly. "But I was lonely. Threw myself into getting this place done up, it was my grandma's house."

"Really?" Derek looked surprised. "It's a beautiful house."

"Jackson complained it was too big and I ought to sell it, but I always thought of it as a family home." 

"He didn't know when he was well off. " Derek commented casually.

"Anyway I tried a roomie. Liam bitched worse than Jackson, complained about the smell of cooking, Toodles, my playing video games. Flounced out owing three months rent." Derek chuckled. "Then I tried Soulmates with disastrous results and then you."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "I hope I'm not a disaster?"

Stiles gazed at him."Not you, you could never be."

Talking with Derek was surprisingly easy and their conversation as interspersed with dark, good looking man remarking. "Wow this is good!" "You really make this yourself?" Derek revealed that he 'dicked around in High School and College,' had a few relationships that lasted a matter of months, a fair share of one night stands and then threw himself into his work, saving and getting a parlor of his own. Neither liked the gay scene of clubs and bars. Derek gave Stiles a saucy wink and said the tiramisu was almost better than sex.

Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was actually flirting with him or just teasing, maybe it was the wine? Still if there was a chance he might get at least a goodnight kiss, he' take it.

They moved to the den and Stiles settled Derek and Toodles on the sofa watching Johnny Depp cavorting about as Jack Sparrow and returned to the kitchen. He tidied, filled the dishwasher and returned to the den with two clean glasses and a couple of bottles of wine. They laughed and hooted at Captain Jack and steadily got through the second bottle and onto the third. The movie ended and for a few moments silence descended and Stiles panicked that Derek might decide to leave. "How about a video game?" He blurted.

Derek grinned. "Sure, whatcha got?" Derek followed Stiles to the bookshelf laden with video games and scanned the boxes. "Hey is this the one we played in the arcade?" Derek pulled the box from the shelf.

"Yeah," Stiles responded, "Space Pirates Of Zenon, my favorite actually."

"Cool," Derek gave him the box and Stiles put it in the game console.

Stiles crowded against Derek under the pretense of teaching him to play the game. The control was entirely different from the arcade and it took a while to master it and even then he was no match for Stiles. Of course he had no idea how many hours Stiles had spent playing the game. Toodles watched sleepily from the back of the sofa. They emptied the third bottle of wine and their coordination got progressively worse and inhibitions lowered.

"Why don't we up the stakes?" Derek leered and waggled his dark eyebrows suggestively.  
"How so?" Stiles slurred.

"Strip poker, or in this case strip video game." Derek chuckled. "You lose you remove a piece of clothing, I lose I remove a piece of mine. You game?"

Stiles was more than game, he suddenly very much wanted to get naked with Derek. Of course there was a snag. There was no way Derek was going to beat a pro like Stiles and while the thought of seeing Derek naked was already making him hard, he wanted to be naked too. He'd have to throw a few games.

"You're on. " He couldn't help but wonder at what point seeing him naked, Derek would call an end to the game.

Back and forth, win and lose the game went. Derek never touched Stiles, never looked at him with anything approaching intent as another body part was cautiously revealed.

For his part Derek revealed his body slowly, teasing, biting his lower lip as he removed his Henley. Stiles couldn't help the gasp. Colorful tattoos ran from his shoulders to the wrists of each roped arm. His pecs were plump and firm and an angel with spread wings graced his front and a tall red devil, grinning and lashing his forked tail, graced his back, both rippling with the movement of his muscles. The man was a walking advert for his profession.

Derek refused to look at Stiles as he almost shyly removed his jeans. Stiles was perplexed, what on earth was wrong? Derek's lean and muscular body was as near perfect as Stiles had ever seen.

When they were both reduced to wearing only boxers Derek froze looking at Stiles full on for the first time. "I know a better game we can play." He said huskily, tossing down the controller and capturing his face between both hands. Derek's full lips brushed against Stiles and then pulled back before descending again more firmly. Despite the inferno between them Derek remained gentle, his tongue lapping the seam of Stiles mouth coaxing his lips to part. Derek kept up the slow torture retreating every time Stiles tried to deepen the kiss.

"Uhuh," he said huskily, "good things come to those who wait."

He maintained an iron control of the situation that Stiles found at once unbearably frustrating and sensually erotic. He parted his lips and their tongues gently explored the other's mouth. The sheer intensity of the situation caught Stiles unawares as they slowly uncovered the hidden treasure of each others' body. All Stiles loneliness and uncertainty welded together in an upsurge of emotion, liquid fire settled in his groin and he lost both his breath and rational thought. Derek gently eased him back on the sofa and his hands trailed down his sides, caught in the elastic of Stiles boxers and he slowly, reverently drew them over his hips and off. Stiles cock stood proud and thick against his belly.

The velvet warmth of Derek's lips trailed down his neck, along his collarbone and down his chest all with the same deliberate calmness that was driving Stiles mad with need. Derek arched back and his eyes drank in Stiles body. Embarrassed Stiles tried to hide his imperfections by turning on his side and to cover his pudge with his hands.

"Don't do that," Derek scolded gently and drew his hands away from his body, "don't hide from me."

Stiles was shocked by Derek's smoldering gaze. It couldn't be true, could it? Derek found him attractive, desirable?

"You might not believe me Stiles," Derek said in a husky rumble, "but to me you're perfect."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, that a superior hunk of masculinity like Derek could possibly find anything desirable in him. Had he really drunk too much? Whatever it was he decided to go with the flow. He watched with bated breath as Derek skimmed out of his boxers and revealed a long, broad cock standing proudly erect against a flat stomach, from a nest of dark curls.

Stiles watched fascinated as Derek's fingers danced lightly over the curves of his body. There was a challenge in Derek's eyes and all uncertainty fled. He sat up and drew the palms of his hands over hard pecs and washboard abs, when he trailed kisses over Derek's chest he felt him exhale sharply. He said the words he hoped he would but never believed possible with this gorgeous man.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?"

He led Derek to his room, so glad he'd cleaned, changed the sheets and purchased new supplies.

Like worshipers they explored each others' body languidly, kissing often. Stiles discovered lightly furred skin and hard muscle, while Derek found soft curves and dark curls. Mouths dragged hotly over skin, occasionally nipping an earlobe or nipple, moving lower to tease at a belly button, swipe a lick over a straining cock or suck on a wrinkled sac, but always returning to claim each others' mouths.  
Stiles legs fell open and Derek settled between them. Clear fluid drooled from the slit of Stiles hungry cock and Derek licked it away opening his mouth to swallow down a cock not as long, but plumper than his own. Up and down the dark head bobbed, determined to please and reveling in each moan, panted breath, muttered curse and buck of hips. Wetting his finger Derek explored lower. His thick digit slipped inside Stiles body, he saw stars and writhed welcoming the invasion.

"Supplies in the bedside table." Stiles groaned out.

Derek had been so caught up in the moment he'd almost forgotten, Stupid! He yanked open the drawer and drew out the new tube of lube and unopened pack of condoms and lay them within easy reach on the bed.

He prepared Stiles carefully, aware that his cock was somewhat proportionate to his overall size. He held the head and pushed into Stiles one glorious inch at a time. Stiles wasn't new to anal penetration but Derek watched for any signs of unacceptable discomfort. The younger man made a beautiful sight eyes closed and concentrated face. For a split second Derek waited and then Stiles pushed back and took him into his body, down to the root.

They rocked together, the bed creaked a rhythmic tune to their erotic dance in which they both led and followed in turns.

Stiles gasped."Oh man you're something else!" Collided with Derek's groaned. "You're amazing!"

Derek braced himself on his arms and fucked in the same way that he had seduced Stiles and Stiles enjoyed the longest, easy-going and erotic sex ever. His cock ground into Derek's belly with each thrust and pull. Their groans, mewls, whimpers and moans grew frantic and Stiles stiffened below Derek.

Stiles panted. "Harder, I'm almost there." Broke Derek's control and after several hard, lunging thrusts had him crying out in symphony with Stiles erotic groans.

They lay panting, wrapped in each others' arms and Stiles waited for the inevitable. "Well that was great, I must be going." But it never came and he cringed as he heard himself ask. "Stay over?"

Derek answered with a kiss and rumbling . "Mmm love to."

Stiles fell asleep held in his lover's arms and for the first time truly content. His last thought before he fell asleep was."What the hell is Derek doing with me......................?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobia this chapter.

That was the first time they made love. The next morning was full of firsts too. The first time they showered together (the first time Stiles had showered with anyone since a child), the first time there was slippery, soapy bodies and hot naughty touches, breathy groans, deep moans and laughter, lots of laughter. The first time Derek sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, petting Toodles sat on his lap and watching Stiles prepare waffles. They talked easily about mundane matters like the weather and discussed what they expected their day to be like and what they wanted to do in the evening. Stiles heart did cartwheels when he realized that Derek intended to sleep with him regularly from now on.

They were talking quietly when Derek tossed an unexploded bomb onto the table. "Did you say you weren't seeing your dad for Thanksgiving?" Stiles nodded. Derek grinned. "Then I'd like you to come home with me for the holiday."

Stiles heart skipped. "To your apartment above the tattoo parlor?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "Home, home as in the place I grew up, Lake View."

Stiles frowned. "B...but won't your mom and uncle be there?"

"That's kinda the point pup. " Derek gave a lop-sided grin. "My mom will be there and Peter, my sister Laura and her husband, their kids and Cora."

Stiles frowned deeply. "Um they won't want a stranger butting in."

Derek sighed. "Your with me, I want you there and besides you'll love mom she's a great lady and she'll love you, they all will."

"Y..you want me to meet your folks?" Stiles stammered."I mean, isn't it a bit soon?" No-one had ever wanted to take to meet their folks before. His chest tightened, what would they think of him? Would they be disappointed and tell Derek he could do much better than him, which he agreed with. "Are you," he swallowed hard, "sure about this?"

Derek disarmed him with his bright smile. "I'm sure. I know it's only been a couple of weeks pup, but there has never been anyone I wanted to bring home before and Christmas seems a long way off and you might be spending it with your dad...." He faltered and a uncertainty clouded his eyes. "Unless you already have plans, or you think it's too soon....?"

The disappointed look on Derek's face wrenched at Stiles heart. He pushed up his full height and threw caution to the wind. "I'd love to meet your folks."

Derek pulled him into a tight, bone crushing bear hug. "You're going to love them! They're going to love you"

'As long as you do', Stiles thought longingly.

Stiles kissed Derek goodbye at the door and watched the black Camaro draw away then turned and made his way back into the kitchen. He tided and filled the dishwasher and fed Toodles and made his way reluctantly into the den and sat studying the telephone for a long time. He couldn't put off phoning his dad any longer.

On some level he loved his dad, he was his father after all and his dad loved him, well he thought he did even if he never said it and barely acknowledged his existence except to criticize him. It was just that even when his mother was alive their method of parenting had been more hands off than on and his relationship with his dad was only improved by distance and infrequent visits. When he left home Stiles had promised himself that he would make the effort to return to Beacon Hills once a year, either Christmas or Thanksgiving (to see his dad was still alive, if nothing else). He preferred Thanksgiving. It was considered too brief a celebration to warrant the descent of his father's alcoholic buddies. He only had to put up with his father whereas Christmas lasted until New Year and he was expected to put up the drunken revelries and fights.

The very thought sent a shudder of revulsion through him.

This year he would have to face Christmas unless he was lucky enough to catch a very contagious disease, there was always hope. He sat down and grasped the phone and stabbed at the buttoned numbers. It rang for a long time, but that wasn't unusual. At least this time of the morning he might not be too drunk.

"Hello."

"Hey, dad it's me Stiles."

"Stiles who?" The voice slurred on the other end of the phone.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Your son, Stiles."

"Oh, you."

"How are you dad?" He cringed as he heard himself asking the loaded question, he did it every time.

"Well since you bother to ask...." The voice whined.

The next five minutes were filled with woe as he catalogued his various ailments and conditions and those of his friends and the vagaries and shortcomings of worthless children (Stiles in particular) and the Social Security system. When he paused for breath Stiles jumped in with both feet. "I'm real sorry to hear that dad. Why I'm phoning, I can't make it home for Thanksgiving. I'm snowed under with deadlines and everything's backing up, I just can't spare the time." Stiles didn't expect him to be disappointed and he wasn't.

"Oh well, what's new? You have your life and work has to come first. I've been invited over to Chris's anyway and you'd only have been in the way. Perhaps you'll make it home for Christmas?"

He didn't sound as if he cared and Stiles wanted to say that it had never been his 'home', just a place he sometimes stayed. He cringed. "I'll do my best dad." He hadn't intended to do it, he really didn't know why he did, but the next moment the words stumbled from his lips. "Dad, I've met someone."

"Oh, is it serious?" His interest aroused.

"I think it might be."

"Is she a nice girl, from a good family? You know I'm very particular about that sort of thing. What's her name? She's not pregnant is she? Are you bringing her home at Christmas?" His father fired questions at him.

"Dad she is a he. . His name's Derek and he's very nice."

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Did you just phone to upset me, boy?"

"Wha.. no! I phoned to say I wouldn't be able to make it for Thanksgiving."

"You damn well know what I mean boy, you've always been selfish thinking of yourself and to hell with how other people feel or how it looks to my friends."

"Dad, I'll try and..."

"I thought when you got dumped by that faggot Whittemore you'd come to your senses and find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Now just a minute dad......"

"Don't you 'dad' me boy I ain't claiming no pansy ass, faggot degenerate as my son and you needn't think you're bringing any butt jockey home here for Christmas or any other time. You an ' your cock sucking, butt fucking boyfriend aren't welcome here, I don't want my friends knowin' an' laughin' and making comments. You hear me boy?"

Something in Stiles snapped to hear Derek talked of in such a way and the phone creaked as his grip tightened. A thin chill filled his voice. "I hear you dad, and you know what? I wouldn't bring a dog home to meet a drunken, ignorant, bigot like you!"

"You watch your tongue bo......"

"Derek is a wonderful, loving, kind, intelligent, patient man, he's done nothing to deserve having to put up with people like you and I wouldn't inflict you on him! I won't be bringing him home at Christmas, because I won't be coming home for Christmas, in fact that isn't my home, it never was, my home's right here!" Stiles was shouting by now, tears stung the back of his eyes. " I love you dad, but I don't like you! " He banged down the phone.

He buried his head in his hands and cried. Great wrenching sobs that shook his body and brought Toodles running from the kitchen. He hadn't cried like this since his grandma passed away. He cried for his dad who cared more about what his friends thought than his son's happiness. He cried for the loss of his mother and the illusion of family. He cried that a man like Noah Stilinski had dared to speak of a man like Derek in such a hateful way . He cried because he knew at last what he always suspected, his dad was ashamed of him. He cried that he'd never be able to take Derek home and proudly introduce him. He cried the one day Derek might have to be told the truth that sight unseen,he was judged and hated. They were condemned because they dared to love each other by people who would sooner see men kill each other than kiss.

Toodles danced around his feet, concern in her emerald eyes. She jumped on the sofa and rubbed against him purring loudly. She nudged his hand and when the sobs continued she ran for her favorite toy, one of the stuffed mice Lydia knitted for her. She pushed the offering into Stiles hand and he looked, his breath hitched and then he started to chuckle, threw back his head and laughed. It was really a great relief, no more pretence, no more walking on eggshells or tense visits. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he was freed from the obligation of being a son and it felt good. He scooped Toddles up and petted her before ambling to the kitchen and throwing cold water on his face. He glanced at the kitchen clock 9.37, well past the time he should have started work. He pulled on a sweater and with Toodles running ahead, crossed the yard to the office.

He lit the stove and Toodles settled into her spot as Stiles got to work. He was soon lost in his writing and didn't raise his head when the bell tinkled and Scottt breezed in, pulling a flurry of snow in with him. "Be with you in a sec."

"No hurry dude."

Stiles looked up. "Scottt, hi. I wasn't expecting you."

Scott sauntered over to the desk. "I have some deliveries in the area." He pulled off his gloves and warmed his hands at the stove. "It's by way of a social call."

"I'll put the milk for the hot chocolate on."

"Not for me Stiles, I can only spare a few." Stiles looked at him curiously."Fact is I mentioned to Kira that you would be here for Thanksgiving and we talked and we'd like you to join us for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh," Stiles jaw dropped, "that's really kind, great, but I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"You wouldn't be imposing!" Scott punched his shoulder playfully. "We'd love to have you. KIra insists and you know how much the kids adore you." Scott grinned.

"But won't your mom be there and the In laws?"

"Yeah sure, but you've met them before and they like you. C'mon bro, say yes or Kira will toss my ass into the cold snow."

Stiles stomach clenched, he hated seeing the hopeful look on Scott's face and knowing he had to disappoint him. "Scott I am so grateful for the offer and I'd love to, really..."

Scott looked crestfallen. "But?......."

Stiles closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. "I have a boyfriend and I'm spending Thanksgiving with him and his folks."

Scott's eyes widened. "Wha.....," he grinned, "Is it the same guy sent you the rose?"

Stiles grin mirrored Scott's and he nodded."His name's Derek. Derek Hale. 

Scott was genuinely pleased for his friend, he liked Stiles he was an ok guy and deserved someone of his own, someone who would love him for himself. He sunk into the rocking chair. "Deliveries can wait, put the milk on dude I'm not leaving until I know everything about Derek, or Kira will kill me."

For the next half an hour Scott sipped hot chocolate and watched his friend's face glow and eyes twinkle as he extolled Derek's virtues. He was left in no doubt Stiles had fallen and fallen hard even if he didn't quite realize it himself. Scott extracted a promise from Stiles that as soon as Thanksgiving was over Stiles and Derek would come to dinner and they would issue their seal of approval, Stiles agreed. A little while later he left to continue his deliveries and Stiles went back to writing.

After about half an hour Stiles went through to the rear of the office to fetch some wood for the burner, whistling brightly. He'd told Scott about Derek and the sky hadn't fallen, go him. The doorbell gave an irritated jangle. "Be right with you." Stiles hurried through and he was faced with a very pissed off looking Lydia. Her hands rested on her hips.

"Hey, Lyds!" Stiles greeted brightly.

"Don't you hey Lyds me mister!" She strode forward. "It's been a fortnight Stiles. You don't call, you don't email, you haven't been around, you don't return my calls."

"Oh, hey ......About that. The answering machine is on the blink, keeps erasing the messages." He gestured. "Been meaning to replace it."

She reached him and prodded him in the chest with a red varnished fingernail. "That stops you from calling, coming around, emailing. Texting ?"

Gee she was pissed, The last time she was this pissed was when he beheaded her Barbie doll, he was eighteen, old enough to know better. "Lydia look, I'm really sorry..."

"Allison and I have been worried Stiles," her voice hoarse with frustration.

The thought of the girl's concern tore at his insides. "Lydia, I'm so sorry but with everything...."

She frowned. "Everything? What everything? Are you too busy to call your best friend?"

His stomach rolled, she had to know. "I have a boyfriend."

Astonishment touched her face. ""Wha..... Stiles that's wonderful!" Her face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you meet through Soulmates?" Stiles nodded. "I told you, you'd find someone who loved you for you, not what you looked like. Oh Stiles!" She squeed and hugged him then pushed him back."Just a minute, two weeks and we haven't met him?" Her eyebrow arched. "What's wrong with him?"

"Not a thing." Stiles grinned. "He's called Derek and he's wonderful, but it's only been a fortnight..."

"Uhuh..... You're still getting to know one another," Lydia nodded, "I understand, you didn't want to introduce him around in case things fell through."

Stiles felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him. Was that true? Had he kept Derek secret because he expected them to fail? Yes, it was. He'd convinced himself he'd put a jinx on everything if he told, well now it was out in the open for better or worse....

"We forgive you." Lydia's excited voice drew him from his thoughts. "You can bring him with you when you come for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Lydia, I can't."

Her body tensed. "Whatcha mean... you can't?

Stiles threw up his hands in a placating gesture."Don't get mad. He's taking me home for Thanksgiving, he wants me to meet his folks."

Lydia squeed so loudly that Toodles sat bolt upright and blinked. "To meet his folks? Oh, Stiles he must be serious about you!" The small red head's arms flew around his neck and Stiles arms enveloped her tightly in a bone melting hug. About the same time the door opened, the bell tinkled and a pissed voice rumbled. " I hope I'm not intruding?" Stiles head jerked up. Derek stood framed in the doorway a vision in a black, leather jacket, jeans, boots and leather, gloved hands. "I know I should have called pup, but I was passing and I thought I'd catch you and take you to lunch."

Lydia twisted around in Stiles arms and there was a sharp intake of breath as she gazed at Derek.

"Lydia Martin, this is Derek Hale." 

Lydia gave an ear piercing squee.

They asked Lydia to join them of course but she excused herself with a blush saying that she was on her way to meet Alison for a shopping trip. It had to be said that it gave Stiles a kick to walk away on Derek's arm and slide into the passenger seat of the Camaro as Lydia gazed after them wide-eyed and waved.

After lunch Derek dropped him off at home and they both went back to work. Stiles quit early and took a trip to the grocery store. Derek was going straight to the gym from the parlor and would join him later in the evening. He took his cart up and down the aisles checking off what he chose with the Chinese recipe card he'd brought along. He stopped in front of the disappearing mound of pumpkins and chose several carefully and then went and perused the fresh veggies. A large onion, button mushrooms, celery, he tossed them into the cart and then spotted a bin labeled Fresh Ginger, it was on the card. He turned the hard, misshapen root over in his hands wondering how much he needed. At last he shrugged and tossed the whole thing into the cart. He figured what he didn't use would keep or he could use in pumpkin pies. He had time to cook before his lover arrived.. Lover, Stiles cheeks ignited and he smiled, an elderly couple smiled back.

He went over to the cold section and got eggs and cream and then on to the meat to buy several fresh chicken breasts. He'd forgotten spices and looped back through the store to get star anise, Chinese five spice, cinnamon sticks and whole cloves Now if only he could live up to the promise of the recipe card and also bake pumpkin pie..

He hummed and whistled all the drive home arriving to a darkened house, for once he didn't mind. He was able to imagine Derek waiting for him.His fantasy man now had a face and a name and was no longer a mere fantasy.

After unpacking the groceries he set to work making his Moo Goo Gai Pan. The aroma of spices filled the kitchen as he chopped, coated and cooked the chicken and vegetables. He prepared the dough for his pies as the pan sizzled and delicious smells infused the kitchen. Toodles came to investigate and was treated to a bowl of chicken. He rolled out the dough and carefully shaped the crusts all the while praying that for once, his pies turned out as good as the recipe promised.

The Moo Goo Gai Pan didn't turn out exactly as on the card, but it tasted delicious and he divided out two helpings and set it aside to warm through when Derek arrived. He reduced his pumpkins to a cinnamon scented custard and carefully filled his crusts. He prepared trays and kept an ear out for the ding that would announce his pies, his labor of love were done.

He placed them on the rack to cool and breathed their aroma deeply.They certainly smelt and looked delicious.

Derek was home dead on nine as he promised, showered and surprisingly curly haired from the gym. Stiles Chinese meal was wolfed down off trays in the den, curled on the sofa watching Keanu Reeves kick ass in John Wick 2. And then Stiles led Derek to bed....


	6. Chapter 6

They made love as the night before. A slow, erotic dance of desire and passion in which each man led and each man followed. It climaxed in a crescendo of lust in which they both came, calling the other's name with breathy adoration. Derek slept curled around the smaller man, holding him close in his arms.

Despite the contentment he felt, Stiles did not sleep well. He was restless and his sleep was disturbed by nameless faces that told Derek he could do better for himself and in which he baked endless pumpkin pies. Each time he took them from the oven hordes of aliens would descend and snatch them away and he'd start baking again and so his dream went on, an endless loop of misery and disappointment.

 

The drive to Lake View wouldn't take above three hours and they planned to leave around eleven and arrive just after two.They would meet Derek's folks, eat dinner, stay over and return the next evening or even the day after. The truth was their plans were fluid and Stiles soothed his conscience about work by promising himself that he would work one weekend between now and Christmas to catch up. They rose late, had a light breakfast and then Derek planned to drive to his apartment to pack a few things and then return and pick up Stiles. In the meantime Stiles would drive over to Lydia and Allison's and drop off Toodles, the girls were excited to have her and Toodles had stayed before. Everything went well and by ten thirty Stiles was back at home and packing.

Stiles carried his case downstairs and took the pies out of the fridge and packed them with infinite care into a wicker basket. They looked delicious and he was tempted to try one to see if he had at last measured up to Flo's but he resisted. The phone rang and he went to answer as Derek opened the front door. "Ready pup?" Derek asked, rubbing his hands and shaking snow from his Henley.

Stiles held up a finger indicating just a minute as he picked up the phone. Derek nodded and whispered. "I'll take your case out to the car." Stiles nodded in response.

"Stiles?"

"Scott, hi."

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. Just rang to wish you happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh, hey the same to you and Kira and the kids." Stiles could hear the laughter of children and a dog barking in the background.

"Kira's here, she want's a word."

A woman came on the phone. "Stiles, happy Thanksgiving, are you all set to leave with Derek?"

"Yeah he's, putting my case in the car."

"Well look, don't worry his folks will adore you."

"I hope so."

"They will, just be yourself. Anyway I won't keep you, the kids send their love and you and Derek come over as soon as you can, hear me?"

"I hear you. Love to the kids, happy Thanksgiving from Derek and me."

Scott took the phone. "Ok dude, have a good time and give our best to Derek and I'll call in early next week to find out how it all went."

"Thanks Scott.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Stiles replaced the phone and turned to Derek in the doorway."That was Scott, he and Kira send their best."

Derek nodded."I put your case in the car, you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, " Stiles pulled on his jacket. "Just a sec." He went to the kitchen and collected the basket of pies and walked back to the hall.

"What have you got there?" Derek smiled.

Stiles shrugged."I made half a dozen pumpkin pies, my contribution to the feast. I thought your mom could freeze the extra."

"Oh Stiles, that's wonderful but you didn't have to." Derek replied wit a happy grin.

"I wanted to."

Derek leaned in and pecked his cheek. "C'mon we'll put the basket safe on the back seat."

They locked up and trudged through the snow to Derek's Camaro and climbed in.

Stiles settled uneasily into the passenger seat. His stomach churned with anxiety over what the next few hours might hold and what they would spell for his future, their future. What would the Hale' s say? What would they think of him and his relationship with Derek? "What will your mom say at you bringing a man home?"

Surprisingly, Derek snickered. "They have absolutely no problem with it, none of them do."

Stiles tensed. "Them?"

Derek glanced at him and moved one hand from the wheel to rest on Stiles knee. "Don't you recall pup?." A flicker of apprehension coursed through Stiles, nothing good ever started with those words. "Have you forgotten? You won't just be meeting mom and uncle Peter this trip. My sisters will be there, Laura and her husband Liam and their sons Travis and Connor, Cora and her boyfriend Brett."

Stiles heart tried to hammer its way through his chest. He'd been so worked up about meeting Derek's mom and uncle he'd forgotten the rest of the family.? "I,I had forgotten." He said guiltily.

Derek squeezed his knee. "I know it's unfair meeting the clan all at once, but it's best to get the introductions over with.," he glanced at Stiles grim face, " this is so important to me pup . We're a close knit family Stiles and we like to get together on holidays. Peter's grown up daughter, my cousin Malia will be there vacationing from Britain with her husband Theo. . In fact the whole Hale clan, I want them to meet you Stiles. You're going to love them, they will love you and your pies."

"Oh God," Stiles clutched Derek's hand, "I didn't bake enough pies." Despite Derek's reassuring words, Stiles was certain that with so many people one of them at least was going to object.

He had worked himself up by the time they reached the Hale residence into a state of a near panic attack. The car turned off the road and onto the paved drive. The house was a large, wooden structure, rambling, set back among trees and some distance from their nearest neighbor, in many ways it reminded him of grandma's house. He couldn't move and Derek slid out of the car and walked around to his door and opened it."C'mon Stiles, we're here." He coaxed Stiles out and they held hands tightly as they strolled between a neat and colorful display of pumpkins and scarecrows toward the house.

Stiles continued to hold Derek's hand as they were overwhelmed by people. His sisters, cousin, uncle, children and assorted relatives introduced themselves and shook Stiles hand or drew him into warm hugs. Beaming, smiling, happy faces and eager voices of welcome. Finally they found his mom, Talia Hale in the large living room.

"Hey, mom, this is Stiles. " The woman's face split into a beaming smile so like Derek's.

Talia was perhaps in her early sixties, but looked decades younger. Her black hair was streaked with gray at the temples and wisps of gray at the sides. Green eyes slightly darker than Derek's twinkled with intelligence and good humor, she was as tall as Stiles and slender. She held out her hand."I'm Derek's mother, Talia and I'm extremely pleased to meet you Stiles." She shook Stiles hand with a firm grip. Stiles couldn't help but think if Derek looked as good in thirty years, he wouldn't complain!

An elegant lady in every way she smiled. "Pleased to meet you Stiles, we've heard such a lot about you. Welcome to our house."

Stiles took her hand. "Y..you have?" He stammered.

"Oh my goodness yes," she winked at him, "Derek hasn't stopped talking about you.."

They seemed genuinely pleased to meet him and not at all as Stiles feared.

People crowded in and soon all the furniture was taken up by a member of Derek's family. Derek quietly reminded Stiles of who was who and Stiles ended up on the sofa with Derek sandwiched between his mom and uncle.

"I think it's wonderful you all get together like this." Stiles ventured.

"Oh we get together when we can," Peter nodded. "Malia, and Theo visit at least once a year, more if we can manage it and Laura, Liam, Travis and Connor are always popping around and Cora and Brett."

" And of course Derek." Talia added. "What is it you do Stiles?"

"I'm a children's author."

Derek leant forward. "Stiles illustrates his own stories mom, writes the most amazing books." Stiles ducked his head.

"Ah, an author." Peter's eyes lit up. "I do envy you, I have no writing skills, can't even write an email." Stiles tried to stifle a chuckle.

Lara's face suddenly lit up. "Stiles Stilinski! The Little Red Tractor books, I thought I recognized your name. Connor loves them!" She beamed.

Stiles blushed as the family murmured their approval.

" Anyway," Talia interrupted, coming to his rescue, "the point is Stiles, we're just one big, happy family and very pleased to have you join us."

"Well," Peter stood, "let's go eat!"

A line formed in the hallway and they filed two by two into a large and well appointed kitchen, while delicious smells tickled and teased at Stiles nose. "I'll go get the pies." Derek ducked out of the line and Stiles was struck with panic. They were nice to him while Derek was there but how would they be once he was gone?

Cora jostled his arm.. "We're so delighted to meet you Stiles."

Laura turned. "Yes. You're the first person Derek has ever brought home."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed." Talia smiled,"he hasn't always had the best of luck in relationships I regret to say."

"But that's all changed now." Peter nodded.

The small talk continued with various family members chiming in. It was easy, pleasant and Stiles relaxed and began to enjoy himself and no longer counted the seconds to Derek's return.

Derek slipped back in beside Stiles and snaked his arm around his waist.

"Ought you to do that in front of your mom?" Stiles hissed quietly.

Derek chuckled and pulled him closer.

The places around the vast kitchen table quickly filled. Peter called for quiet and led Grace, then everyone loaded up their plates. The children asked to be excused and disappeared with trays into the den to play video games and play music, Stiles half inclined to go with them. Derek and Stiles followed the other adults with loaded plates back into the living room. This time Derek insisted Stiles take a recliner and sunk to the floor beside him. The others crowded in and soon conversation filled the room and Stiles answered rapid fire questions directed at him that made his head spin.

Toward the end of the meal Peter spoke."Well now, everyone charge their glasses and in line with tradition I call upon everyone here to name one thing they are grateful for this Thanksgiving." He raised his glass. "I am thankful for my wonderful family and continued good health."

One by one the sentiment was repeated. Until it came to Stiles,how could he be grateful for a father who rejected him? He looked around at the kind,expectant faces and most of all at Derek. "This year," he said quietly, "I am most grateful for kind and generous friends." There was a collective 'awwww' and he gave a sigh of relief.

In the course of the evening there were several teasing remarks about Stiles and Derek but nothing that wasn't kindly meant. Liam, Laura's large and dark husband teased Derek about at last finding a 'keeper' and Derek answered that he hoped he had, giving Stiles a heated glance.

At some point they wandered out onto the back patio. It was cold with a nip in the air, a clear inky black sky and twinkling stars. They gazed out over the dark waters of the lake that gave the house its name and the shimmering mirror of pale moon and stars. Derek stood behind Stiles and put his arms tightly around him. "That was a nice sentiment."

"I meant it." Stiles answered truthfully as Derek nuzzled his nape.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles heart went into free fall. "Nothing, you have a wonderful family who loves you."

"But?" Derek queried.

"I don't."

"Stiles.." Derek's arms tightened.

"I told my dad about us." Tears stung the back of his eyes and he blinked rapidly. "He said horrible things about me, about you. Cruel, hateful things. He doesn't even know you!" Tears blinded his eyes and choked his voice. "He told me never to go home as long as we're together, never to bring you home and your family they're so different,so kind. They've made me feel welcome." He choked back a sob.

"Are you upset at losing your dad Stiles?" Derek asked quietly.

"No, not really. My grandma was the one I really loved, the one who loved me. My mom, my dad were just, I don't know. They owned the house I lodged in." He shrugged.

Derek turned him to face him. "And what would grandma say?"

Stiles raised his watery eyes. "She'd adore you, she'd tell me she wanted me to be happy and to do what I have to do to achieve that."

Derek brushed away his tears with the back of his fingers."I think I like Grandma a whole lot better than your dad."

Stiles sniffed."Me too."

They stayed on the patio until the cold forced them inside and Derek said they'd miss dessert.

 

Everyone filed into the kitchen for dessert. Stiles pies were laid out on the vast kitchen table and fresh cream. He trembled with anticipation as everyone helped themselves. Talia was the first to try a mouthful. "Oh My God Stiles, this is wonderful!"

"Hmmm," Peter hummed in appreciation. "This is the best pie I have ever tasted."

"Really?" Stiles blinked.

"Quick Derek, get a rope don't let him escape if he can cook like this!" Peter teased.

Stiles took a tentative bite and the pie burst on his tongue, he'd finally done it,if these weren't the same as Flo's they were damn close! He couldn't even think what he'd done that was different until Derek leaned in. "You can taste the love in every bite."

And then, in front of his parents and all his relatives Derek kissed Stiles full on the lips. There was a united awwww followed by clapping, whistles and cat calls.

 

Derek's sister, Laura looked at them over her coffee cup. "So, it's about time you settled down Derek."

"Yes it is." Cora tossed in, focusing an amused look on Stiles.

"Hey, Mr Stilinski, is it true what uncle Derek says and you're real good at video games?" The question came from a tousle haired, seven year old boy named Travis.

"Call me Stiles, Travis and yeah I play some. " Stiles answered.

The boy's eyes lit up."Will you play me? Dad," he gave a dismissive glance at Liam, "can't play to save his life." Liam snorted.

"I'm sure that's not true," Stiles glanced at Liam.

"Oh it's true," Laura nodded,"he can't even beat me." Liam groaned.

"In that case, Travis I'd love to play you." Stiles grinned.

"Cool!"

"But tomorrow young man." Liam scooped up his son and lifted him over one shoulder, "it's time for bed."

"Aww dad!" Travis protested as Liam carried him off.

Sleepy, full from the meal and content they filed back into the living room and quiet conversations ensued. Derek scooted nearer to Stiles on the sofa, slipped an arm around him and whispered. "See, I told you they'd love you."

"I love them too." Stiles whispered back.

Then Connor drifted off to sleep in Laura's arms and the adults called it a night. It was then Stiles and Derek carried their suitcases up stairs. Despite everything Stiles had still expected to be told he and Derek were in separate rooms, but not a bit of it. A room had been cleaned and aired for them, they were together in Derek's old room at the top of the house. As a child Derek had insisted on the large attic room, partly because of it's size and view over the lake and partly because he was far away from his sisters and parents and it made him feel grown up and independent. It had a good sized bathroom attached with a walk in shower and small tub. Stiles gazed around the room. Aged rock posters graced the walls and fighter planes on thin wires were suspended from the ceiling. There was a large desk and ancient computer that Stiles was convinced belonged in a museum beside the equally ancient portable television. Derek informed him indignantly that they both still worked. There were bookshelves groaning under the weight of books, many Stiles was surprised to find were writers like Shakespeare, Marlowe, Chaucer, DH Lawrence, James Joyce and they rubbed shoulders with James Fenimore Cooper, Washington Irving, Poe and poets like, Byron, Shelley, Wordsworth, Walt Whitman, Emily Dickinson and Wallace Stevens.

Stiles continued to look around the room and Derek embraced him from behind and they stood a moment just enveloped in one another before Derek said huskily in his ear. "Let's get ready for bed." He turned on a the clock radio and the room was filled with the soft strains of a oldies number. Derek caught Stiles up and they swayed together and then he let Stiles go and began undressing still swaying to the music. It was a sultry, slow dance, in which they undressed unhurriedly, each taking a turn to peel off a piece of clothing and reveal a hitherto hidden body part, until they were both naked in Derek's old room.

Derek gently pushed Stiles down onto the brass framed, double bed and cat-like crawled up from the foot humming along to the strains of 'It's In His Kiss'. They sang the chorus together and Derek brushed Stiles lips with his own and then they rubbed noses playfully. He trailed hot,wet kisses down Stiles chest and belly and then licked a stripe up Stiles cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. Derek glanced up with eyes that were oh so very green, a mischievous look on his face as he stretched his lips and took Stiles into the welcoming warmth of his mouth.

Stiles reached for him and Derek at once drew back, his lips set into a mock serious line. He waggled a stern finger."Patience is a virtue. I used to lie in this room and fantasize about you." Stiles eyes widened, a man like him? "Although I didn't know what you looked like back then. Lie back Stiles, let me have my fantasy."

Stiles relaxed and pushed his head into the pillow as Derek's efforts sent jolts of electricity reverberating through his body and made him moan and pant with the effort of remaining still. He couldn't help himself and bucked chasing after more. Derek pulled off. "Patience." A tingling of excitement raced through him as Derek's hands trailed sensuously down his inner thighs. How did he know they were so sensitive?

Stiles had always tried hard to please whoever he was with and after his third attempt to join in was gently admonished he gave himself over to the sensation and let Derek do as he pleased.

Derek's mouth paid homage to all the places of Stiles body that were sadly neglected and when Stiles was on the brink, brought to the edge once more, his attention was caught by the slide of the bedside drawer. A new tube of lube was tossed onto the bed and then Derek held up a piece of paper. "This says I'm clean Stiles, I wouldn't take a risk, I wouldn't risk you."

Stiles peered short sightedly. "Fuck, I left mine at home. I was tested twice after Jackson, I'm clean. There hasn't been anyone since."

Derek nodded. "I want to be in you Stiles this time with no barriers between us, I want to feel your slick walls and shoot my load into you." His voice broke with huskiness and he held his breath.

"I want it too." Stiles answered with a tremor in his voice.

There was a pop and the squishy, liquid sound of Derek squirting lube into his hand and with the uttermost care Derek prepared his lover. His slick fingertips slid sensuously over Stiles pucker, teasing around the edge until Stiles thought he would go mad with need. The barest tip of one finger pressed inside and then pulled out before returning to push a little deeper. Derek leaned forward to claim his lips, a delicious sensation as he sucked on his tongue and his cock slid over Stiles belly.

He was so desperate when Derek removed his finger and finally entered him that Stiles cried out. He couldn't take it anymore, reached for the firm globes of Derek's ass and pulled him inside. Patience be damned!

The feel of Stiles slick, velvet sheath on his naked cock shattered Derek's control and steadfast reserve and with a groan he plunged into Stiles with reckless urgency. The bed began to rock and squeak, noises that the music and being at the top of the house wouldn't drown. "Roll onto your side." Derek instructed huskily in Stiles ear, slipping free of him with a groan and moving behind the bigger man to spoon him from behind. Strong arms encircled Stiles and held him, fingers entwining on his chest as Derek slammed back into him. Hot, urgent breath panted at his neck. "Oh man, you're making all my teenaged fantasies come true." Words moaned out rather than spoken.

Stiles slammed back into Derek's thrusts as best as he could. Many times through the years he lain and dreamed of such a lover, filling him, the urgent movement of push and shove, the indescribable feeling of being completely filled, desired, loved. Derek surpassed his wildest dreams, arms stronger, touch more sure, desire more incandescent, he played Stiles body like a pro gamer that knew all the cheats, skilled beyond comprehension.

Derek's hands skimmed lower, twisting and pulling at wiry curls, down to grasp Stiles aching, desperate cock. Their moans and groans harmonized with each other and the steamy love song playing in the background.

They rocked, locked together in an erotic embrace, Stiles relishing every hazy, passion fueled moment. Warm puffs of breath at his nape sent chills down his spine while Derek stroked his cock in time to 'I heard It On The Grapevine' and his own faltering thrusts. They moaned together one last time and then their bodies tensed and shuddered, cocks pulsed in unison, Derek's spunk coating Stiles insides and Stiles coating Derek's hand.

They lay together for a moment catching their breath and murmuring exchanged endearments. Derek kissed the back of Stiles neck and slipped free and rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles with him to lie partly on his chest.

The next thing Stiles knew was a loud, raucous, instant sound that pulled him from a dream where he and Derek fought shoulder to shoulder against the pirate, pie stealing hordes. "What the..." Stiles raised his head.

Derek chuckled sleepily. "It's only a rooster, still early. Go back to sleep." He cuddled him closer.

When he next awoke sunlight streamed in through the window and Derek stood over him, dressed, grinning, steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Stiles pushed him self up onto the pillow, screwing up courage to ask the million dollar question.He reached for the mug. "Why?"

"Why what?" Derek frowned. "The coffee?"

"No,"Stiles took a sip to quiet his nerves, his hands shook. "Why me?"

Derek cupped his cheek with his free hand. "I don't understand."

"We'd been out a few times before you even kissed me and then it's like you drop your guard and its full on. Sex, meet your folks, the whole enchilada, not that I'm complaining, cos God knows I'm not."

"You never asked for anything more," something crossed his face, a look, "which is why I'm still here."

"Wha...?" Stiles frowned.

Derek sighed heavily and sat on the bed, put his cup on the bedside table and lay beside Stiles, propped up on one arm. He looked in Stiles face. "I have a confession." Stiles heart was gripped by an icy hand. "When Peter asked what we were most grateful for, I said family and it's partly true. But this year I'm most grateful for meeting you, for having you in my life." Stiles gasped. "When you look at me,what do you see?"

Stiles tried hard not to think of trite phrases that sounded cheap and shallow."I see a gorgeous, handsome man who works hard to stay trim and has a killer body."

"What else?"

Stiles heart tried to crawl out through his chest, was this a test? If he failed what would happen? Would Derek walk away? Stiles eyes mirrored his inner turmoil and confusion. He didn't get it, what did Derek want him to say? Just as he started to panic an icy calm descended and he heard Lydia's voice. "You deserve someone who'll love you for you, not what you look like." He remembered how he'd described Derek to Scott and Lydia, he'd hardly mentioned looks. "I see a kind man, " he began, " a generous man who goes out of his way to make others feel good about themselves. A patient man who was willing to take the time to explain Japanese cuisine to me, a man who shares his pleasures unselfishly and is willing to share the pleasures of others, an intelligent, honest, talented man, easy going, passionate about his work, his loves, his family and with a good sense of humor."

Derek's cheeks were stained with a hint of pink. "My looks were a gift from mom and dad." He paused before he continued. "Stiles, can you imagine what it's like to be me?" Stiles shook his head, though he thought it must be wonderful. "I get hit on everywhere I go, men, women. At the parlor, the gym, the grocery store, the gas station, walking down the street, minding my own business at baseball matches. I daren't go alone into a club or bar without someone hitting on me or pushing their phone number into my hand. They see this," he gestured to himself, " and they want it, not me just my body,sex. I admit when I was younger I thought it was great, I could have who wanted, when I wanted, but it soon gets old Stiles. I feel like a slab of meat being drooled over in a butcher's window. People want to be able to point at me an say, 'see that guy, I did him, like some kind of damn trophy." It honestly didn't sound like a bad problem to have until Stiles saw the look on Derek's face and he added bitterly.

"It's just so damn humiliating. It ruled my High School and College days, marred my early twenties. I wanted someone for me, someone who would see what was inside and love me for it. I threw myself into my work, built up a reputation, a good business, but that didn't stop the yearn inside for my own mate, a family of my own." He paused and looked into Stiles eyes. "If you'd have wanted sex, you'd probably have got it but that was all you'd have got. I wouldn't have stuck around."

Stiles was stunned, the very thing that he thought put Derek off, his looks, didn't?"

Derek wasn't through. "That night I came to dinner at your house and you asked me how my day went, you actually cared, you listened, you were interested, that clinched the deal. No-one had ever given a damn before except my family."

Stiles heart wrenched to think how this beautiful man had been treated. No-one had cared enough to look beyond the handsome exterior at the man inside. So like his own experiences, though of course he wasn't handsome.

Derek took Stiles hand and placed it on his own chest. "What do you look for in a man, Stiles?"

Stiles mind whirled. "A nice smile, gentleness, kindness, patience, humor, intelligence, thoughtfulness," he reeled off.

"I do too."

"I'm not like that." Stiles scoffed.

"You mean no-one has said what a killer smile you have that lights up a room? What a profound thinker you are?"

Derek had to be kidding, profound thinker........ him? "Actually no, you may have noticed I'm not very confident."

"Not confident? Have you seen yourself playing those video games? You ooze confidence, made me hard just looking at you."

"What about this?" Stiles slapped his paunch.

"Comfy, nice to snuggle against. Besides I can't boil water I think I may have mentioned that."

"I'm fat."

"Cuddly."

"I'm a slob."

"I own one tie."

"You workout all the time."

"Heart attacks and strokes on my dad's side, high cholesterol and blood pressure on my mom's. I work out to keep them down Stiles, not to look good. I also suffer from being hyperactive I have to work off the excess energy to remain healthy, sane and avoid medication."

Stiles blinked. "You mean you don't work out to look gorgeous?"

"Give me a break Stiles! Stops me from having to pop pills and bouncing off the walls."

"You gel your hair."

"You've seen me, I have curls, look like a bloody cherub unless I gel it back."

Stiles thought his curls looked cute, but he could see his point. "You could do so much better than me you know?"

It was the first time Stiles had seen Derek look angry. "Just a fucking minute! I won't have you put yourself down." He held up his fingers and began to count them off. "You're kind and determined, you took in a stray cat against your boyfriend's wishes, patient, you spend hours writing and you took the time to teach me to play your video game. Your organized and motivated. You've been friends with Lydia since childhood and she clearly adores you, so loyal and trustworthy. You waited until I made the first move, took the time and trouble to get to know me and just not jump my bones first chance you got." He smiled. "You care about a father who, in my opinion don't deserve you, you honor the memory of a grandma you loved by caring for her house. Your the best damn cook I've ever met, everything you make is incredible."

Stiles ducked his head. "Wow, thanks," he interjected as Derek paused for breath. It was then the penny dropped. He could be the man for Derek, he'd buy every cook book on healthy eating he could find, learn to make healthy versions of everything Derek liked. He'd master sushi and Japanese cuisine because he'd heard it was healthy. He would be the man Derek deserved, he would make it happen. Suddenly Stiles realized he was thinking about a future, their future, together.

Derek sat up and looked at him. "I know it hasn't been long but we Hale's believe when it's right in here," he gestured at his heart, "it's right. Mom and dad met in college and three months later they married and had glorious years together. Uncle Peter and aunt Masie were married in under a year and together nineteen. Laura and Liam married in less than six months, Malia and Theo in under five months. Stiles heart pounded as he took in Derek's almost bashful expression. "Life's too short Stiles to waste one precious minute that we could be together." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm trying to say," he looked into Stiles eyes, "I love you Stiles, I love everything about you. I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want yours to be the last face I see at night. I want to share the highs and lows, the triumphs and failures of our lives, I want us to raise kids, I want to laugh and cry with you, I want to make love to you and hold you in my arms always. I want to grow old with you."  


Tears of joy stung the back of Stiles eyes. "If you'll have me Stiles I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Derek chewed his bottom lip as he awaited a reply that would set his future, their future.

Stiles heart felt as though it would burst through his chest. Somewhere fireworks exploded and bright rays of sunshine lit Stiles world. Tears of joy filled his eyes. "Yes! Oh God yes!" He enveloped Derek in a bear hug. "I love you Derek, I want to share my life with you, I want all that you want. I love you, I love you." They kissed and rolled, hugged, kissed and laughed together. Stiles hurriedly dressed and they went down and broke the news. There were squeals and hugs, kisses and tears of joy and laughter, always laughter.

The following week passed in a blur. Derek met Allison and they took Allison and Lydia out to dinner. They had dinner with Scott and Kira and the kids, Stiles went to the tattoo parlor and met the crew, They loved him and he was given a shovel talk by the strange and rather scary Erica. At the end of the week the Camaro towed the U Haul into the yard of the house and Derek moved in, lock stock and barrel.

Three weeks later in the living room of Lake View, Stiles and Derek stood before the entire Hale family, Lydia and Allison, Scott, Kira and the kids, the crew from the tattoo parlor and assorted friends and exchanged vows and rings and were married. Stiles dad was invited at Derek's insistence, but declined to attend. Toodles was cat of honor and sported a white silk bow for the occasion.

Later that evening Derek found Stiles standing alone on the back porch gazing up at the stars. Had the star really been listening to him a few short weeks ago, when he'd crossed the yard and made his wish? Or in reality was it his grandma who looked down and smiled on him? He liked to think it was the latter.

Two men, who found each other and love against all the odds swayed together to the strains of Play The Last Dance For Me and danced out of a dark past and into their bright future.......


End file.
